Mermaid
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Yang namanya musim kawin mereka, ya, yang seperti ini. Yaoi, Roppi/Tsuki, Izuo, Psyche/Tsu-chan, Hibiya/Delic. AU, YAOI, don't like don't read :9
1. Your Name?

**Title:** Mermaid

**Summary: **Duyung peliharaannya tidak mau berbicara. Cih, bagaimana dia bisa mencari tahu nama duyung ini kalau begini caranya?

**Pairing:** Roppi/Tsuki

**Rate:** Masih T (nanti berubah)

**Disclaimer:** durarara! masih tetap bukan punyaku. Aku berencana untuk merubah fakta itu di masa depan nanti.

* * *

"Ah, Hachimenroppi-sama, anda sudah datang," sambut seorang butler sembari membukakan pintu untuknya. "Apa sebaiknya saya buatkan teh panas untuk anda?"

"Hentikan basa-basinya. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan hal ini," balasnya ketus. Dia sudah menuggu lama di luar, dan hal itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan karena udara di luar sangat dingin. Dan basah karena hujan.

"Ah, Hachimenroppi. Kau tidak sabar, kulihat," sapa sebuah suara dari ujung koridor gelap itu. Dan muncul dari sana, seorang pemuda berambut pirang platinum dengan jas khas Viscount berwarna putih. Dia mengambil tangan kanan Hachimenroppi dan membungkuk dalam-dalam sebelum mencium tangan yang dia pegang.

Pemuda berambut raven itu, Orihara Hachimenroppi, anak kedua dari keempat anak dari keluarga Orihara, hanya menarik tangannya cepat-cepat sebelum akhirnya mendengus pelan dan merapatkan jaketnya. Udara di tempat ini terlalu dingin untuknya.

Kedua orang di depannya berbalik dan si butler menyalakan lentera di tangannya, sementara tuannya terkekeh pelan melihat Hachimenroppi. "Mungkin kau ingin kuhangatkan, Hachimenroppi? Aku baru membeli selimut sutra asli dari Kairo. Kau boleh menjadi orang yang pertama menodainya bersamaku."

Hachimenroppi bergidik sedikit. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak tertarik dengan manusia."

"Hm? Hanya kau yang sanggup menolak diriku; Viscount Louvre, yang tentunya sudah kau ketahui reputasinya. Kukira, alasanmu kesini juga karena rasa bencimu pada manusia?"

Yang ditanya hanya dia, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi 'kalau sudah jelas, untuk apa bertanya? Apa kau tolol?' dengan jelas sekali.

"Cepat jalan, aku tidak butuh basa-basi, kan, kubilang tadi?"

Dan Viscount Louvre hanya diam tersenyum sambil berjalan maju, membawa Hachimenroppi ke sebuah ruangan jauh di bawah tanah. Di dalamnya, entah mereka semua itu makhluk apa, percampuran tidak jelas manusia dengan binatang, makhluk-makhluk yang biasanya hanya dapat kau temui di buku-buku dongeng.

Seekor, ah bukan, seorang, tapi bukan juga, wanita bersayap dengan mata yang hitam sepenuhnya menghampirinya dan membelai dagunya pelan sebelum si butler menjambak rambutnya dan melemparnya ke tengah ruangan. Aneh, suara teriakan itu lebih terdengar seperti pekikan burung.

"Jadi, kau ingin yang mana?" tanya Viscount itu dengan mata yang dikilapi oleh… sedikit kegilaan.

"Aku tidak ingin yang seperti mereka."

"Hm… seleramu bagus juga. Aku menganjurkan Kyora, kalau begitu, dia wanita setengah jaguar, aku yakin dia cukup?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak ingin pelacur tidak berkelas. Kukira kau punya barang bagus kali ini?"

Viscount itu menghela nafasnya sedikit. "Tidak, aku belum menemukan barang bagus lagi."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, seratus persen."

"Kudengar akhir-akhir ini kau membeli beberapa akuarium berukuran besar. Aku yakin, kau tidak mengoleksi ikan, kan?" ujar Hachimenroppi sambil memandang pria di depannya dengan matanya yang merah.

Mendengar itu, Viscount Louvre tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ah! Baiklah, aku menyerah. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong pada putra keluarga Orihara. Reeve!"

"Siap, tuan."

"Bawa Hachimenroppi-ku sayang ke tempat 'dia'."

"Anda yakin, tuan?"

"Ya. Aku yakin Hachimenroppi akan menyukai 'dia'."

* * *

Dan di sebuah ruangan lain, yang sedikit lebih terang karena cahaya bulan yang langsung menerangi ruangan itu karena atap yang hanya berupa jeruji, Hachimenroppi dikejutkan oleh sesosok cantik yang terikat di sebuah pasak tinggi di tengah ruangan itu. Tubuh sosok itu terendam dalam air di akuarium sampai ke pahanya, atau lebih tepatnya bagian yang seharusnya merupakan pahanya, sementara sebagian atasnya dibiarkan di udara, kedua tanganya dirantai di atas kepalanya pada pasak tinggi itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka padanya?"

Nafas Hachimenroppi tercekat. Sosok itu memandangnya ketakutan dengan matanya yang hampir semerah darah. Rambut pirangnya agak panjang, terlihat begitu indah terurai di atas kulitnya yang seputih marmer.

"Pernah dengar makhluk bernama putri duyung?" ujar pria berambut pirang platinum di sampingnya, membuyarkan perasaan aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya. "Anggap saja, dia ini putra mahkotanya."

"Setahuku, duyung semuanya gadis."

"Sudah kubilang, anggap saja dia ini putra mahkotanya. Apa kau tidak tahu, dari ribuan duyung yang lahir, hanya ada satu saja yang laki-laki? Dia ini sangat langka, bahkan di dunianya sendiri." Lalu dia menyuruh butler-nya menemani Hachimenroppi menaiki tangga di samping akuarium untuk mendekati makhluk cantik yang tersekap itu.

"Kenapa kau belenggu dia seperti ini?"

"Ya, saat dia berada di dalam air, dia seperti monster yang sangat kuat, ketika dia berada di darat, dia tetap kuat walaupun tidak sekuat di air. Tapi, ketika dia setengah-setengah seperti ini, bahkan seekor kucing pun bisa membuat dia sekarat."

"Aku tahu bukan hanya itu tujuanmu."

"Ya, duyung juga hanya boleh diam di satu alam saja. Darat ya darat, air ya air, tidak boleh keduanya secara bersamaan. Kau bisa lihat dia sekarat kan? Aku sedang menghukumnya."

"Kenapa kau hukum dia?"

"Bilang saja aku ingin balas dendam. Aku senang melihat matanya yang putus asa begitu."

Hachimenroppi agak mual melihat sikap manusia di depannya. Dan sekali lagi, dia memang benci manusia. "Lalu, apa yang begitu istimewa darinya?"

"Lihat ekornya? Seharusnya, ekornya tidak berbentuk seperti itu karena dia bukan gadis. Harusnya lebih seperti… naga. Tapi kuakui, aku lebih senang yang seperti ini, naga bagiku agak terlalu… kurang anggun," jawab Viscount.

"Dan kukira, duyung sangat langka."

"Ya, sepuluh ekor lahir saja sudah bagus. Makanya, bisa kau bayangkan betapa langkanya anak ini?"

"Ya, aku sedikit terbayang," jawab Hachimenroppi sambil membuka rantai di tangan duyung itu dengan sebuah jepit rambut yang entah kenapa dia bawa, dan sebelum Reeve bisa menghentikannya, belenggu yang menahan duyung itu lepas dan si duyung langsung berenang ke dasar tabung kaca bening itu.

Setelah agak lama meringkuk di dasar tabung kaca itu, duyung dengan ekor bersisik putih mengkilap dengan sedikit sisik merah terselip diantara yang perak, seperti ceceran darah diatas salju, itu berenang ke permukaan dan hanya setengah wajahnya saja menyebul ke permukaan air, menatap Hachimenroppi dengan kedua mata merahnya yang mirip dengan mata si pemuda berambut hitam

Perlahan, makhluk itu mengulurkan tangannya yang berselaput diantara jemarinya ke arah Hachimenroppi, seakan mengajaknya pergi. Dan, entah apa yang menghasutnya, dia mengambil uluran tangan itu, hanya untuk tiba-tiba ditarik ke dasar akuarium.

Duyung itu terlihat marah. Tapi dengan wajah marahnya pun, dia tetap terlihat cantik. Dan Hachimenroppi merasa sesuatu yang tajam menggores pungung tangannya sampai terluka dalam. Kuku dari duyung itu.

Semuanya seakan berjalan begitu cepat, tapi juga lamban. Kaca akuarium tiba-tiba saja pecah dan seketika saja dia sudah terbaring di lantai dengan duyung berada di atas tubuhnya. Dengan ekor yang berubah menjadi sepasang kaki yang ramping.

"Reeve," perintah Viscount Louvre hanya dengan memanggil nama butler-nya.

Hanya dalam seketika pula, si butler menarik duyung itu dari atas tubuhnya dengan menjambak rambutnya. Hanya terdengar pekikan-pekikan yang tidak terdengar seperti suara manusia sama sekali, tapi Hachimenroppi tahu, duyung itu akan menangis.

"Sudah, hentikan. Aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Hachimenroppi sambil memandang kesal ke arah Viscount.

"Masalahnya, bukan hanya kau saja yang telah dia lukai. Aku hampir dia bunuh ketika mencoba menidurinya."

"Kalau itu beda cerita. Dia hanya ketakutan, lepaskan dia," perintah Hachimenroppi dengan nada mengancam.

Viscount hanya memandang butler-nya sebentar, dan butler itu melepaskan duyung yang sekarang meringkuk di tengah genangan air, seakan mencoba untuk menenggelamkan dirinya dalam air yang bahkan tidak bisa menenggelamkan bayi sekalipun.

Hachimenroppi mendekati si duyung dan menanggalkan jaketnya yang sekarang sudah basah lalu memakainya untuk menutupi tubuh duyung yang telanjang itu. "Nah, begini lebih baik."

"Hachimenroppi, ayo ikut denganku. Kau harus melihat Tori. Dia benar-benar seperti malaikat, tidak seperti kembarannya yang tadi menggodamu."

"Tidak usah. Kurasa aku sudah menemukan yang cocok denganku," cegahnya sambil menjilat luka di punggung tangannya.

Viscount mengerti maksud si pemuda bermata merah itu, dan dia tidak tampak senang akan hal ini. "Kau lihat sendiri, dia berbahaya."

"Hey, dari tadi kau memanggilnya 'dia', 'dia', 'dia' terus. Apa dia tidak punya nama?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau menamai monster seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu kubeli dia. Berapa?"

"Kau masih belum mengerti? Dia berbaha—"

"Kutanya, berapa?"

"Hachimenroppi, mungkin kita bisa makan malam dulu sebelum—"

"Jangan membuat aku mengeluakan pisauku. Berapa?"

Viscount meghela nafas, lalu menyebutkan sebuah jumlah yang sangat besar, berharap Orihara yang satu ini tidak akan bisa membayarnya.

"Kubayar tunai. Uangnya ambil saja di beranda, kalau belum dicuri orang. Kalau hilang, nanti akan kuminta kakakku mencarikan siapa yang mengambilnya," ujar Hachimenroppi sambil berbalik dan mengangkat tangannya, seakan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada ruangan pengap ini.

"Reeve, tolong suruh siapa saja untuk mengantarkan dia pulang."

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, akuarium raksasa di belakang mobil itu dipecahkan oleh seorang bawahan Viscount Louvre yang mengantarkannya pulang.

Duyung itu berteriak pelan ketika ekornya perlahan berubah menjadi sepasang kaki. "Ayo jalan," perintah si bawahan itu kasar sambil menarik tangan duyung itu dengan kasar.

"Sudah, tinggalkan saja dia di sini. Aku akan bawa dia sendiri," printah Hachimenroppi.

"Tapi…"

"Biarkan saja. Dengan caramu menangani barang, kau bisa merusak barang dagangan tuanmu, dan aku tidak suka barang yang kubeli rusak."

Orang itu langsung melepas duyung berambut pirang itu dan berjalan ke arah Hachimenroppi dan mencengkram dagunya. "Kuberitahu satu hal, aku benci diperintah."

"Oh, dan kukira kau bekerja sebagai bawahan Louvre."

"Heh. Bicaramu tajam. Sudah, kubiarkan saja dia disini," ujar orang itu sambil menatap mata Hachimenroppi yang berwarna merah. "Mungkin suatu saat kau akan menjadi salah satu koleksi Viscount karena matamu."

Hanchimenroppi hanya mengebas tangan di rahangnya dan langsung menggendong duyung pirang yang ditinggalkan si bawahan. "Kau seharusnya tahu, duyung tidak boleh sering-sering berjalan karena memang mereka bukan makhluk yang biasa berjalan dengan kaki."

Dengan sebuah dengusan kesal, orang itu pergi meninggalkan Hachimenroppi yang menggendong duyung itu seperti menggendong pengantin.

"Jadi, kau harus kuberi nama apa ya?"

* * *

"Roppi-kuuuunnnn!" sapa sebuah suara ketika dia membuka pintu masuk rumahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Psyche," balas Roppi sambil menghindari rangkulan Psyche.

"Iza-nii! Roppi-kun tidak mau kupeluk!"

Izaya hanya terkekeh melihat kedua adik kembarnya. "Jadi, kau kesal karena keperawananmu hampir diambil kemarin? Hah? Roppi-_chan_?"

"Diam. Dan tidak, aku bukan kesal karena itu."

Di samping Roppi, atau di belakangnya lebih tepatnya, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata merah. Pemuda itu terlihat ketakutan dan dia terus-terusan memeluk lengan Roppi. "Dia tidak mau berbicara sama sekali," ujar Roppi geram.

Dari kemarin malam dia mencoba membuat duyung 'peliharaannya' itu berbicara, tapi si pirang itu tetap saja diam dan malah meringkuk dalam _bathtub_ yang diisi air oleh Roppi. Dan hal itu benar-benar membuat Roppi kesal. "Dia juga terus-terusan mencoba untuk mengelupas sisiknya, jadi kuikat tangannya semalaman."

Izaya dan Psyche hanya bisa memandangi Roppi dengan pandangan 'kau lakukan apa padanya?' terbaik yang mereka miliki. "Kalau aku tidak mengenalmu, Roppi, aku pasti akan menuduhmu punya kelainan."

"Roppi-kun sadistic."

"Ya, aku memang sadistic dan masochist, kan, kata kalian?"

Sementara kedua saudaranya hanya diam menanggapinya.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan mempersilakan kami masuk?" akhirnya Izaya memecahkan keheningan yang tidak enak.

"Kalau bisa, sih, tidak akan pernah."

"Roppi…"

Roppi hanya menggidikan bahunya dan membuka pintu lebih lebar agar kedua saudaranya bisa masuk.

Psyche langsung berbaring di sofa, Izaya langsung mengoprek kulkas, Roppi hanya bisa diam menahan rasa kesal melihat kedua saudaranya yang tidak tahu diri.

"Jadi, siapa namanya?" suara Izaya terdengar dari dapur.

"Kalau aku tahu juga, sudah dari kemarin kupanggil dia dengan namanya."

Psyche langsung berdiri dan dengan lincah berlari setengah melompat ke arah si pirang di samping Roppi dan memandang sepasang mata merah itu dengan mata magentanya yang sekarang berkaca-kaca. "Roppi kejam, ya? Dia tidak mau memberimu nama, ya? Maafkan kakakku itu, ya?"

Dan Roppi meledak. "Aku tidak tahu namanya karena dia tidak mau bicara, tahu! Aku tidak mungkin memberi dia nama sembarangan! Siapa tahu dia sudah punya nama! Otakmu itu jangan hanya jadi pajangan saja, Psyche!"

Dan Psyche menangis, pura-pura, sambil berlari ke Izaya yang masih berkutat dengan minuman apa yang dia inginkan. "Huuweee… Iza-nii, Roppi-kun membentakku…"

"Cup, cup, cup. Ayo, jangan berkelahi terus."

Roppi benar-benar tidak tahan kali ini. "Kalian berdua, keluar sekarang," perintahnya dengan wajah kesal terbaiknya.

"Eh? Aku bahkan belum meminum—"

"KE-LU-AR. Sekarang juga."

Izaya dan Psyche akhirnya hanya menurut sebelum pisau-pisau Roppi beterbangan menghujam mereka. Roppi tentu tidak akan segan-segan walau mereka itu saudaranya sekalipun.

* * *

Kedua saudaranya memang selalu membuat kepalanya sakit. Dia tidak membenci keduanya, hanya saja dia lebih memilih kalau mereka berdua bisa lebih diam, lebih sopan, lebih menghormati privasinya sedikit, atau setidakya bersikap seperti Hibiya. Walaupun dia sebenarnya lebih tidak suka dengan sikap 'tinggi' Hibiya, tapi si bungsu itu punya rasa 'tahu diri', setidaknya, walaupun, lagi, memanggil hampir setiap orang dan bahkan kakak-kakaknya dengan sebuatan 'rakyat jelata' tidak bisa dibilang tahu diri.

"Mereka benar-benar ribut, eh?" tanya Roppi pada duyung yang sekarang tengah berendam dalam _bathtub_ berisi air. Pertanyaanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Roppi memandang duyung 'peliharaannya' yang berusaha untuk melipat badannya kecil-kecil agar muat sepenuhnya ke dalam _bathtub_. Seharusnya akuarium yang dia pesan sudah datang sejam lalu, tapi sepertinya hujan agak menghambat.

"Mungkin kau harrus tahan dengan _bathtub_ untuk beberapa saat lagi, ya?"

Sebuah anggukan lagi.

"Rambutmu panjang, apa tidak mengganggu?"

Diam sebentar lalu anggukan.

"Mau kupotongkan?"

Sebuah anggukan.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka diam dan Roppi sibuk memotong rambut pirang si duyung. Sebenarnya agak sayang juga dipotong, rambut itu bagus sekali, warna pirangnya agak keemasan dan terasa begitu lembut di tangannya. Tapi kalau duyung itu mau rambutnya dipotong, ya, sekalian dipotong saja.

"Selesai," ujar Roppi sambil meletakkan gunting ke rak lagi. "Kau suka?" tanyanya kemudian. Duyung itu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit lalu mengibas-ngibas kepalaya agak kuat. Lalu dengan senyum puas, dia mengangguk pada Roppi.

Baiklah, Roppi menyerah. Dia tidak akan mencoba membuat duyungnya bicara sekarang.

* * *

Akhirnya setelah beberapa jam menunggu, hujan berhenti dan akuarium besar setinggi dua setengah meter pesanannya sampai juga setengah jam setelah hujan berhenti.

Roppi langsung menyuruh keempat kuli angkut yang mengantarkan akuarium itu untuk menaruh benda itu ke loteng rumahnya yang merangkap sebagai tempat dia merenung, atau melamun lebih tepatnya. Ya, melamun di tempat itu benar-benar menenangkan karena dia tidak harus melihat manusia yang berlalu-lalang dan dia bisa melihat bulan setiap kali merenung pada malan hari, kalau ada bulan.

Setelah keempat orang itu pergi, Roppi langsung mengisi akuarium dengan air dan menyuruh duyung yang tadi dia suruh bersembunyi saja di kamar mandi itu masuk ke dalam akuarium. Dia sudah sekalian menaruh tangga di samping akuarium agar gampang jika ingin naik turun dari akuarium.

Si pirang terlihat senang berenang mondar-mandir dalam akuarium yang tentu saja jauh lebih besar dari _bathtub_.

Tanpa sadar, kedua sudut bibir Roppi terangkat sedikit. Ya, duyung ini bukan manusia, apa salahnya menyayanginya walaupun hanya sedikit?

* * *

Malam tiba juga dan Roppi menemani duyungnya di loteng. Hujan besar sepanjang siang sampai sore tadi sepertinya bagus juga. Sekarang tidak ada sama sekali awan hujan di langit dan mereka bisa melihat bulan purnama malam itu dengan jelas.

Duyung tidak bernama itu bertumpu pada pinggiran akuarium untuk tetap berada di atas air sementara ekornya di dalam air bergerak pelan-pelan. Matanya terpaku pada bulan keperakan di langit.

"Kau suka bulan?"

Duyung berambut pirang itu menoleh sedikit ke arah Roppi, mengangguk, lalu kembali memandang bulan purnama malam itu. Cahaya dari bulan menembur air dan menerpa ekor bersisik putih bercampur merah, membuat sisik-sisik itu berkilauan dan membuat Roppi tidak bisa berpaling dari duyung itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kau setengah dalam air begitu? Kukira hal itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Si pirang kali ini menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau hanya sebentar, tidak apa-apa, ya?" tanya Roppi lagi.

Si duyung mengangguk.

Untuk sesaat, keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka sampai akhirnya Roppi bertanya lagi, "Apa dulu kau sering melihat bulan di tempat asalmu?"

Sebuah anggukan.

"Apa sama cantiknya?"

Anggukan lagi.

"Kau ditemani seseorang?"

Lagi-lagi anggukan.

"Kekasihmu?"

Kali ini gelengan.

"Kau tahu? Obrolan ini hanya menjadi obrolan searah," keluh Roppi, pada akhirnya hampir menyerah membuat duyung 'peliharaannya' berbicara.

Duyung itu agak menunduk sebelum masuk ke dalam air dan memandang Roppi dengan setengah wajahnya di permukaan air. Matanya terlihat… meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

Duyung itu mengangguk seakan mengatakan, "Baiklah, aku mengeerti," lalu kembali mengangkat setengah tubuhnya dan bertumpu pada dinding akuarium dengan tangannya agar tidak masuk lagi ke air.

'Jadi dulu dia tinggal di tempat dimana bulan terlihat,' batin Roppi. 'Mungkin sebuah pulau terpencil… atau mungkin di pantai. Tapi sepertinya pulau terpencil lebih mungkin. Pulau… yang ada bulannya. Pulau… bulan… ah, 'Pulau Bulan'?'

"Hm… bagaimana kalau kau kunamai 'Tsukishima'?" ujar Roppi setelah beberapa saat berpikir dalam diamnya. Mendengar itu, si pirang langsung menatap Roppi kaget. Entah kenapa. "Eh? Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Gelengan cepat.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Anggukan tegas, lalu gelengan kecil.

"Kau suka tapi tidak suka?" Roppi bingung sendiri. "Ya, aku mengerti kalau kau tidak suka. 'Pulau Bulan'? aku menamaimu sembarangan, ya? Tidak usah memaksakan dirimu untuk menyukainya, aku tidak akan marah, kok."

Duyung itu seakan-akan menggeleng dengan putus asa.

"Eh? Bukan juga?"

Akhirnya setelah lebih dari setengah jam menebak buta, si duyung pirang mengangguk senang. Dan tebakan Roppi kali itu adalah, "Itu namamu yang sebenarnya?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

Munyahaw~!

Saia kembali lagi dengan cerita baru~! Padahal, agenda saia lagi penuh, tapi saia masih bikin cerita lagi… duh, saia baru saja menggali lubang kubur untuk diri saia sendiri. ==a

Argh! Tapi saia lagi mabuk RoppiTsuki akhir-akhir ini! Ada yang tahu dimana saia bisa dapet doujin dengan pair mereka?

Ya, dan saia menge-post cerita ini dengan alasan yang sama dengan alasan saia menge-post cerita 'Their Abnormal Normal Daily Life'; karena kalo ga saia post, nanti pasti ga bakal saia bikin karena ga merasa ada kewajiban untuk bikin, padahal saia suka banget sama plot saia kali ini, ga tau kenapa.

Jadi, supaya saia terus membuat benda ini, tolong dengan amat sangat, minta ripiunya ya~!

Tee-hee~! Hito Rabu~! (masih ketularan Izaya).


	2. Call My Name?

**Title:** Mermaid

**Summary:** Psyche sama sekali tidak sepolos yang orang-orang kira. Jangan remehkan dia.

**Pairing:** Roppi/Tsuki~! :D

**Rate:** T, nanti ngungsi ke M, mungkin.

**Disclaimer:** durarara! masih tetap bukan punyaku. Aku berencana untuk merubah fakta itu di masa depan nanti.

* * *

"Bagaimana, Izaya?" tanya sebuah suara ketika dia berjalan menuju karang.

"Ya… Roppi sudah mengambilnya dari Viscount sialan itu, setidaknya," jawabnya sambil duduk di sebuah lengkungan pada karang besar itu. Kakinya terendam dalam air laut yang dingin.

"Syukurlah…"

Izaya menatap sosok dalam air yang dari tadi berbicara padanya. "Kau tidak terlihat senang."

"Tidak. Aku senang dia bisa lepas dari jeratan Viscount itu. Hanya saja, aku tetap merasa aku tidak boleh bertemu dengannya," balas sosok itu.

Izaya terkekeh pelan. "Hapus saja peraturan bodoh yang kau buat sendiri itu. Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu atas hal yang terjadi ini."

"Tapi tetap saja semua ini salah…" kalimat itu tidak selesai terucap karena Izaya mengangkat dagunya dan mencium lembut bibirnya.

Kedua mata merah itu menatap mata sosok dalam air itu dengan lembut. "Kau bisa cepat tua kalau terus-terusan stress seperti ini."

Terdengar kecipak air ketika sosok itu menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam air. Lampu dari kapal yang sedang berpatroli malam menyorot ke arah mereka. Bisa bahaya kalau dia terlihat.

Sementara pemuda berambut hitam bernama Izaya, anak sulung keluarga Orihara, itu hanya melambaikan tangannya ke arah kapal patroli itu, tanda mengatakan, "Selamat bekerja."

Sesaat setelah itu, kapal itu pergi dan meninggalkan Izaya dalam sunyi, sampai ketika sosok itu muncul lagi. Tangan Izaya meraih rambut pirang sosok tersebut dan memainkannya sedikit. "Kau tidak mau naik ke darat menemaniku?" pintanya halus. Sebuah anggukan pertanda jawaban 'baiklah, aku akan naik' dia dapatkan sebagai balasannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, di sampingnya, duduk pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata karamel yang indah dengan ekor yang panjang berada di tempat yang seharusnya merupakan tempat sepasang kaki. "Puas?"

Izaya mengangguk lalu menarik pemuda disampingnya untuk menciumnya lagi, kali ini dengan lebih liar. Berat tubuhnya dia manfaatkan untuk mendorong pemuda pirang itu sampai berbaring di atas batu karang, sementara pemuda pirang itu menggeliatkan dan melilitkan ekornya yang bersisik putih diselingi sisik topaz ke tubuh pemuda di atasnya.

Cahaya bulan menerangi mereka lagi ketika akhirnya awan kecil yang tadi menutupinya pergi. Sisik itu terlihat mengkilap seperti mutiara, dan kulit basah si pirang juga terlihat berkilau, menambah kesan cantik pada dirinya.

Sambil membelai lembut pipi si pirang, Izaya berbisik, "Kau cantik sekali malam ini, Shizu-chan."

* * *

_Ayah, tanganmu selalu dingin dan nyaman. Ayo, gandeng tanganku lagi dan ajak aku berjalan-jalan di sekeliling pantai. Aku merasa aku akan menemukan sesuatu yang hebat hari ini._

_Ayah? Kenapa kau menangis? Ah, mungkin kau teringat pada ibu? Ayah, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk tersenyum kalau kau ingin menangis. Sini, ayah, biar kupeluk dirimu. Kali ini biarkan aku yang membuatmu nyaman._

_Ayah, dia siapa? Kenapa dia mirip sekali denganku? Apa dia kakakku? Ah, kau heran kenapa aku bisa beranggapan seperti itu? Karena dia mirip denganku, dengan ibu, dan terlihat sedikit lebih tua dariku. Ah, ya. Dia juga mengingatkanku pada Delic-nii-san dan Tsugaru-nii-san._

_Tapi kenapa dia memiliki ekor? Ah, apa mungkin dia duyung yang keluar dari buku dongeng yang selalu kaubacakan untukku ketika aku akan tidur?_

_Ayah? Kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan?_

_Ayah? Ayah! Kemana mereka membawamu? Jangan! Jangan pergi!_

_Ayah! Jangan biarkan pisau itu menusuk jantungmu!_

_Kenapa? Jangan! Kumohon! Jangan tarik aku ke dalam laut! Hei! Tolong jawab aku! Siapa kau? Tolong! Aku tidak bisa bernafas dalam air!_

"_Maaf, Tsukishima. Aku harus melepaskan mantra ayah."_

_Apa? Aku tidak mengerti! Kenapa kakiku sekarang menjadi ekor? Kenapa aku sekarang bisa bernafas?_

"_Tsukishima, ayah menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kau sebenarnya duyung, seperti diriku."_

_Bohong!_

"_Dia membuat agar kakimu tidak menjadi ekor seperti milikku jika terkena air. Kumohon, jangan membenci diriku karena membuatmu seperti ini."_

_Jangan…_

"_Tolong jangan membenciku yang telah merampas semuanya darimu."_

_Jangan…_

"_Aku kakakmu. Dan namaku adalah Shizuo."_

* * *

Tsukishima terbangun seketika. Dia tidak berada dalam air. Dia berada di tempat tidur Roppi, dan Roppi memeluknya dengan erat, membuatnya merasa aman. Sama seperti pelukan kakaknya. Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah isakan kabur dari mulutnya dan membangunkan Roppi.

Tidak. Dia tidak boleh meneteskan airmata. Maka dia menahan airmatanya sebisanya. Dan berhasil. Dia tidak harus menangis, karena ada Roppi yang akan melindungi dirinya di sini, sama dengan bagaimana pelukan pemuda bermata merah itu melindunginya dari menangis malam ini.

Tsukishima menggenggam erat kaos hitam Roppi di bagian punggungnya. Dia tidak ingin menangis, dan tidak perlu menangis. Maka dia mengandalkan Roppi untuk menjaganya dari tangisan.

Sesaat kemudian, desakan aneh di matanya berhenti dan tidak ada lagi airmata yang memaksa keluar. Dia tetap merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan Roppi.

Dan saat itu juga, dia teringat akan pelukan kakaknya yang selalu melindunginnya dari tangisan ketika dia teringat ayahnya.

Dia sadar, dia benar-benar merindukan kakaknya.

* * *

"PRAANG!" terdengar bunyi piring-piring keramik pecah berantakan.

"Apa-apan dia? Aku memancingnnya melihat duyung itu untuk melihat jika dia tahu sesuatu tentang makhluk satu itu!" teriak marah Viscount Louvre pagi itu setelah puas menyapu bersih mejanya dari piring-piring dan cangkir-cangkir keramik yang mahal. "Tapi aku malah kehilangan duyung itu dan dia benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya menutup mulut!"

"Tuan, tenanglah sedikit," di sampingnya, Reeve, sang butler, mencoba untuk meredam amarah tuannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, hah?" bentaknya sambil menampar pipi butler kepercayaannya itu dan baru sadar akan hal yang baru saja dia lakukan ketika butlernya memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit. "R-Reeve… maaf…" bisiknya pelan sambil memegang pipi butlernya.

Reeve hanya diam, sambil menggenggam tangan tuannya, berusaha meyakinkan Viscount itu dia tidak apa-apa.

"Maaf… jangan pergi… jangan tinggalkan aku… kumohon…" isak pelan Viscount Louvre. Dia takut butlernya ini akan meninggalkannya seperti hampir semua orang. Rasa sakit akibat goresan pecahan keramik di tangannya tidak terasa sama sekali.

Butlernya yang berambut hitam hanya melepas tangan sang Viscount yang terluka dari pipinya dan mencium lembut luka itu. "Tidak apa-apa, tuan. Aku tidak akan pergi."

"Benar? Kau tidak akan pergi seperti yang lain?"

"Ya."

"Katakan kau mencintaiku."

"Aku mencintaimu, tuan."

"Lebih sungguh-sungguh…"

Reeve memandang mata tuannya dalam-dalam, lalu dengan tegas tapi lembut, dia mengatakan, "Aku mencintaimu, Raphael."

* * *

Izaya masih membolak-balik halaman demi halaman dokumen yang dikumpulkannya dari beberapa tahun lalu. "Hm… Louvre Raphael. Ibunya keturunan Jepang, ayahnya Prancis-Britain. Umur 25 tahun, oh, lebih tua dariku. Kedua orang tuanya mati dalam kecelakaan, dia tinggal sendirian hanya dengan butler-nya, Reeve. Ah, jauh sekali dari Ikebukuro rumahnya… hm… apalagi dari Shinjuku. Apa sebaiknya aku benar-benar tinggal di vilaku ini saja, ya?"

Psyche bingung mendengar kakaknya yang dari tadi bergumam tidak jelas. Kopi hitam pahit buatannya dari tadi belum tersentuh sama sekali oleh Izaya, dan Psyche merasa agak sedih kalau sudah begitu. "Iza-nii, minum dulu kopimu," pintanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, senjata terampuhnya untuk membuat orang lain melakukan apa yang dia minta.

Izaya menatap Psyche sebentar sebelum akhirnya meyeruput kopinya. "Psyche, kau main di laut sana. Lihat siapa tahu Shizu-chan sedang berjemur di karang, dan tolong awasi agar tidak ada yang melihatnya," pinta Izaya pada adik kesayangannya.

Psyche hanya memanyunkan bibirnya sebentar dan berdiri dari sofa. "Iza-nii, apa tidak sebaiknya kita pindah ke sini saja dengan Roppi? Kita seret Hibiya juga, dengan begitu, kita bisa mengawasi Shizuo-chan bersama-sama."

Melihat adiknya, Izaya tersenyum. "Shizu-chan tidak mau bertemu dengan adiknya."

"Eh? Kenapa? Padahal dia benar-benar menyayangi adiknya itu kan?"

Masih tersenyum, hanya saja kali ini senyumannya agak miris, Izaya menjawab, "Ya, dia merasa adiknya harus mendapat masalah ini adalah salahnya."

Psyche tidak senang mendengar itu. "Dia salah sekali tentang itu. Bukan salahnya kalau dia—" belum selesai Psyche berbicara, Izaya sudah menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Sst… jangan dibesar-besarkan lagi masalah ini, ya? Shizu-chan sudah cukup menderita kehilangan ketiga adiknya. Jangan ingatkan dia tentang hal ini. Janji?"

Masih dengan mulut tertutup oleh tangan Izaya, Psyche mengangguk. Dan dia benar-benar akan menepati janji itu agar kakaknya dan Shizuo yang dicintai kakaknya tidak sedih.

* * *

Roppi terbangun oleh alunan merdu suara yang belum pernah dia dengar sebelumnya pagi itu sebelum matahari benar-benar terbit. Di sampingnya, Tsukishima tidak lagi tertidur. Maka, Roppi berjalan ke arah lotengnya, tempat dari mana suara itu berasal. Dan di sana, Tsukishima sedang melantunkan nada-nada yang asing namun indah dengan kata-kata yang asing juga bagi telinganya.

"Tsukishima?"

Duyung pirang itu langsung berhenti menyanyi dan langsung menyelam kembali ke dasar akuarium. Matanya menatap Roppi, dan terlihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Menyanyi terus saja. Suaramu indah," pinta Roppi sambil tersenyum memandang Tsukishima di dasar akuarium. Mendengar itu, Tsukishima langsung salah tingkah. Dia berenang agak sempoyongan dan menabrak dinding akuarium. Roppi tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Ayolah, biarkan aku mendengar suaramu lagi?"

Sambil memegang keningnya yang agak sakit, Tsukishima mangalihkan matanya dari Roppi di hadapannya sembari mengangguk, malu. Dia kembali berenang ke permukaan air dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, melepaskan nafasnya itu dalam sebuah lantunan nada yang indah.

Roppi hanya bisa sedikit merasa sayang, kenapa Tsukishima tidak mau berbicara dengan suaranya yang indah itu.

* * *

Pada akhirnya, Psyche malah berjalan-jalan menyusuri pantai setelah Shizuo meyakinkan dia bahwa duyung itu akan baik-baik saja tanpa diawasi.

Sambil bertelanjang kaki menyusuri pantai, Psyche mulai berpikir. Tidak seharusnya Shizuo menghindari adiknya, yang namanya tidak diketahui Psyche. Ah, dia lama-lama malah ikut kepikiran tentang cerita Shizuo juga.

Shizuo selalu bercerita padanya, kalau dia sedang menemani duyung pirang itu ketika Izaya sedang tidak ada, tentang sebuah kerajaan di bawah laut. Lalu, putri dari kerajaan itu, seorang putri duyung yang teramat cantik, jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia, padahal hal itu adalah tabu bagi kaum mereka. Tapi duyung itu tidak peduli dan malah menolong si manusia ketika si manusia tenggelam.

Manusia itu juga jatuh cinta pada si duyung dan tidak peduli kalau dia harus melanggar tabu di dunia manapun. Dan mereka menikah, memiliki anak.

Tapi mereka tidak hidup bahagia selamanya seperti tipikal dongeng-dongeng yang biasa Psyche baca ketika dia kecil. Mereka berdua harus berpisah karena terlalu bahaya jika mereka bersama. Ada orang-orang jahat yang menginginkan si duyung.

Anak mereka yang tertua mereka bebaskan ke laut karena ekornya tidak pernah berubah menjadi kaki walaupun ketika dia di darat kecuali saat tidak ada bulan. Anak kedua dan ketiga mereka dibawa sang ibu ke tempat yang jauh, tapi bukan lautan. Anak keempat mereka dibawa oleh sang ayah, yang telah diajari cara untuk mencegah kaki anaknya berubah menjadi ekor ketika terkena air oleh si ibu.

Dan sampai akhirnya, mereka terpisah, tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Mungkin mereka akan bertemu suatu saat nanti, keempat saudara itu setidaknya, ketika mereka berubah menjadi buih di lautan saat mereka mati nanti.

Karena para duyung, secantik apapun mereka, hanyalah anak-anak laut. Mereka hanyalah cangkang kosong tanpa jiwa, yang menunggu ada makhluk bernama manusia yang mau mencintai mereka sepenuhnya, atau setidaknya cukup mencintai mereka untuk membagi jiwanya agar mereka tidak harus menghilang menjadi buih semata.

Itulah cerita yang selalu dia dengar dari Shizuo. Dan Psyche, entah senaif apapun orang melihatnya, tidak dan tidak pernah sebodoh atau sepolos yang orang-orang sangka. Dia tahu cerita itu adalah cerita tentang Shizuo. Dia tahu Shizuo merasa bersalah atas kehilangan ketiga adiknya.

Dia tahu sebanyak itu, setidaknya.

Dia juga tahu dalam cerita itu, ada bagian yang tidak terceritakan oleh Shizuo. Bagian yang mungkin Shizuo harapkan untuk bisa terhapus saja dari ingatannya.

* * *

"Tsukishima, kau di atas?" Roppi memanggil si pirang yang tidak dia lihat lagi semenjak dia tinggalkan di loteng setelah puas mendengar nyanyian Tsukishima.

Seperti biasa, tidak ada jawaban, dan Roppi merasa bodoh mengira dia akan dapat jawaban.

"Hey, kau dimana? Ketuk sesuatu atau jatuhkan apa saja supaya aku tahu kau dimana," panggil Roppi lebih kencang lagi.

Masih tetap tidak ada tanggapan.

Mungkin dia memang harus mencari keliling rumahnya, ya?

Maka dibukanya satu-persatu pintu yang ada di rumahnya. Mulai dari pintu loteng, pintu basement, pintu lemari baju yang bisa memuat sedikitnya empat orang dewasa pemberian kakaknya, pintu… pintu apa saja yang dia curigai sebagai tempat 'tersesatnya' Tsukishima. Tapi dia masih belum bisa menemukan duyung pirang itu.

Dia agak panik ketika pikiran-pikiran buruk memenuhi kepalanya. Mungkin ketika tadi dia meninggalkan Tsukishima, ada yang menyusup ke rumahnya dan menculik duyung itu dan dia tidak tahu karena Tsukishima memang tidak bisa berteriak.

"Ah! Tidak, tidak, tidak. Tenang, pikirkan baik-baik… dimana lagi tempat yang belum kuperiksa?"

Dan dia teringat dia belum memeriksa gudang kecil di bawah tangganya ketika dia mendengar sebuah suara benda jatuh dari ruang di bawah tangga itu.

"Jangan bilang…"

Roppi cepat-cepat membuka gudang kecil yang pengap karena kurang udara itu, dan benar saja, Tsukishima ada di dalamnya, terbaring lemas kekurangan udara, tapi masih sedikit sadar. Mata yang setengah tertutup itu memandang Roppi dengan lemah.

"Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Roppi segera menarik Tsukishima keluar.

Tsukishima yang masih lemas memperlihatkan sesuatu yang dia pegang di tangannya. Seekor katak. Katak kecil berukuran tidak lebih dari dua sentimeter berwarna hijau kehitaman.

"Kau mengejar katak ini sampai ke dalam sana?"

Anggukan.

"Karena lucu?"

Anggukan lagi.

"Lalu kau terkunci di dalam situ? Apa kau tidak tahu pintu itu bisa terkunci sendiri dan kau bisa saja terkunci disitu sampai mati lemas?"

Sama. Anggukan lagi, desertai dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Kau ini… kau tahu seberapa khawatirnya aku?"

Anggukan kecil.

"Tidak. Kau tidak mungkin tahu. Sudahlah, aku lapar dan sepertinya kau juga. Perutmu bergemuruh dari tadi."

Wajah Tsukishima memerah. Lalu dia teringat kataknya. Roppi mengetahui hal ini. "Bebaskan dia. Atau kalau kau ingin main dengannya sebentar, masukkan ke dalam akuariummu. Tapi ingat untuk melepasnya nanti. Binatang kebanyakan tidak suka dikurung."

Anggukan senang. Tsukishima langsung berdiri dan berlari dengan agak limbung karena masih agak lemas dan hampir terjatuh ketika manaiki tangga, tapi sebuah senyum agak kekanakan terpatri jelas di wajahnya. Tanpa sadar, kedua sudut bibir Roppi juga ikut terangkat. Lagi.

* * *

Menu makan malam hari itu adalah daging asap saus mentega dengan salad sayur berupa irisan kol, tomat, mentimun, dan disirami minyak salad, _creamy mashed potatoes_ sebagai pengganti nasi untuk asupan karbohidrat, dan _strawberry mille feuille with chocolate sauce_ untuk pencuci mulut, yang menurut Roppi adalah masakan paling mudah yang pernah dia buat. Dan ternyata, Tsukishima cukup pintar menggunakan pisau untuk mengiris bahan-bahan dengan sangat baik, dan rapi. Roppi baru tahu hal ini waktu tadi pagi memasakan makanan untuk Tsukishima yang lemas karena hampir mati kehabisan nafas di gudang.

Sepertinya untuk urusan ini, dia serahkan saja pada Tsukishima yang cukup tahu diri untuk membantunya memasak, tidak seperti Psyche yang hanya tahu jadi. Atau Izaya yang malah mennganggunya di dapur, atau Hibiya yang terus-terusan menyuruhnya ini dan itu setiap kali dia memasak.

"Tsukishima, kau teruskan itu. Aku ke atas dulu," ujar Roppi, teringat bahwa dia harus mengestok ulang lemari P3K di dapurnya kalau-kalau dia melakukan kecerobohan, atau kalau-kalau dia ingin mengiris pergelangan tangannya lagi. Hanya kalau-kalau saja.

Lagipula, lemari P3K di kamarnya sudah terlalu penuh dengan berbagai macam obat _anti-depressant_ yang Psyche belikan untuknya, atau botol-botol obat disinfektan yang dibelikan Izaya untuk mengobati luka-luka irisan di pergelangan tangannya, atau alkohol yang diberika Hibiya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, kalau-kalau dia ingin membuat lukanya tambah perih.

Tunggu, kenapa lemari P3K-nya isinya barang-barang tidak normal semua?

Ketika kembali dari kamarnya, Roppi melihat Tsukishima tidak lagi sedang mengirisi bahan-bahan makanan. Si pirang itu hanya berjongkok di dekat wastafel, entah sedang apa. "Tsukishima? Kau kenapa?"

Tsukishima berbalik mendengar namanya dipaggil dan menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, maksudnya, "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja dan aku tidak baru saja mengiris jariku dengan pisau, kok."

"Ah, jarimu teriris pisau? Cepat perlihatkan," perintahnya sambil menarik tangan Tsukishima.

Darah merah mengalir dengan cukup deras untuk ukuran luka iris. Roppi cepat-cepat membuka keran dan menyirami jari Tsukishima dengan air. Selaput tipis muncul diantara Tsukishima ketika tangannnya berada di aliran air dan menghilang lagi ketika Roppi mematikan keran.

"Lain kali kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, panggil aku. Kau tidak bisa selamanya menungguku untuk menemukan dirimu," ujar Roppi sambil kemudian menghisap dan menjilati luka itu. Ya, ibunya dulu selalu bilang kalau luka akan cepat sembuh kalau dijilat.

Anggukan.

"Ayo, coba panggil namaku," perintah Roppi sambil berjongkok di hadapan Tsukishima dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah si duyung itu. Dia tahu, sebanyak apapun Tsukishima mengangguk, dia tetap tidak akan melaksanakannya kalau tidak dipaksa.

Tsukishima memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Bagaimanapun juga… memanggil nama orang di hadapannya, orang yang dia…

"Ayo, coba."

"…n…"

"Ulang lagi."

"…an…"

Roppi tidak boleh kehilangan kesabaran. Walaupun suara Tsukishima begitu kecil dan halus, tidak lantang seperti ketika dia menyanyi tapi sama halusnya, ini sudah merupakan sebuah langkah besar dan Roppi tidak ingin mundur begitu saja.

"Iya, sebut namaku. Panggil aku, apapun. 'Hachimenroppi', 'Roppi', 'Tuan Penggerutu'. Apapun yang kau mau. Panggil aku."

"Ro…an…"

"Lebih keras, kumohon?"

Tsukishima makin menciut dalam posisinya yang sekarang bukan berjongkok lagi melainkan duduk di lantai, bersandar pada pintu lemari di bawah wastafel, dengan kedua kaki tertekuk menempel ke badannya, tangan yang masih digenggam oleh Roppi dan dengan kedua lengan Roppi di masing-masing sisinya.

"Rop…an…"

'Sabar, Roppi, kau harus sabar.'

Sambil menelan ludahnya, Tsukishima mengumpulkan segenap keberanian untuk menyebutkan nama itu, kata yang paling ingin dia ucapkan sekarang. "Roppi…san…"

"Eh?"

"Roppi-san…"

Entah berapa tahun telah berlalu sejak terakhir kali Roppi bisa tersenyum selebar ini.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

Terima kasih sebelumnya pada **Shinju** **Ageha**, **Narin** **kimi** **chan**, **Freir**, dan **Zimmy** untuk ripiunya di chappie pertama. Terima kasih sekali *bows down*. Sama buat **Freir** dan **Narin kimi chan** lagi untuk ripiunya di fic saia yang ada di M section sana. Juga, terima kasih untuk para silent reader-san semuanya.

Nah, sekarang, off to my curcol (sejak kapan 'curcol' masuk ke perkosakataan bahasa Inggris?). Yosh! Chapter 2 dan otak saia sukses nge-hang~!

Apalagi gara-gara flame ga tau diri yang nyamperin fic saia di M-rated section. Cih, beneran deh, saia ga abis pikir ama yang namanya flamers. Okay, orang boleh berpendapat, negara kita ini menganut ideologi Pancasila dan bentuk pemerintahanya Demokrasi. Tapi, mikir dong, orang bikin fic sebanyak 300 kata juga udah perjuangan, apalagi bikin fic M-rated sebanyak berapa-ribu-kata-saia-udah-lupa dengan bahasa Indonesia yang, notabene, agak susah digunakan. Itu udah bener-bener perjuangan bagi gw, okay? Tolong dong, please deh ah, itu tuh udah jelas-jelas disitu tertulis 'Izuo' alias Izaya yang jadi seme, Shizuo yang jadi uke, dan pasti Shizuo uke itu agak 'lembek', susah tahu bikin yang ga kayak gitu juga!

Kan udah ada pepatah yang turun-temurun di ; don't like don't read, ga suka, jangan baca. Bagian mana yang tidak kalian para flamers mengerti? Kasih tahu gw, dan gw bakal dengan senang hati menjelaskan! Kritikan, wah, itu hadiah bagi kami para author karena bisa membangun cerita kami lebih baik lagi. Pujian, itu juga hadiah karena berarti cerita kami cukup atau malah sangat memuaskan bagi readers. Tapi flame? Ada gunanya selain menghina author, yang udah susah payah kuras keringat darah untuk bikin cerita, gitu? Ada gunanya?

Nggak! Nggak ada sama sekali! Itu hanya bikin author sakit hati! Dan coba tebak apa lagi yang paling gw benci dari kalian para flamers?

Sejauh ini, para flamers yang saia lihat itu paling banter punya account, tapi ga punya cerita. Dan kebanyakan juga anonim. Apa kalian segitu pecundangnya untuk bikin cerita? Karena takut bales di-flame? Makannya, jangan nge-flame dari awal juga! Okey, silahkan flame kalo kalian bisa bikin cerita yang jauh lebih _perfect_ dari cerita yang kalian flame! Buktikan kalau kalian bukan nge-flame karena pengen tapi karena kalian emang bisa bikin yang jauh lebih baik! Tapi buktinya sampe sekarang, yang gw lihat juga para flamers itu sama sekali ga bisa bikin cerita! Gonggongannya aja yang keras, tapi giginya ompong! Sama sekali ga sakit!

Okay, itu uneg-uneg saia. Maaf, kalo malah jadi menuh-menuhin chap ini. Saia sebel banget abisnya.

Well, saia kembali ke ritual saia lagi. Minta ripiunya~! :D

(Dan bukan flame, ingat itu, flamers! Kritik berguna bagi author, tapi flame… well, berguna juga, untuk membakar para flamers! Tolong bedakan kritik dan flame.)


	3. Bad Eyesight

**Title:** Mermaid

**Summary:** Ternyata, mata Tsukishima parah. Dan Roppi baru tahu ini sekarang.

**Pairing:** Roppi/Tsuki~! :D

**Rate:** T, nanti ngungsi ke M, mungkin.

**Disclaimer:** durarara! masih tetap bukan punya saia. Ada kesempatan untuk ngerubah fakta itu ga ya?

**Bacotan:** Ya… saia lagi belum mood ngelanjutin 'The Lie Within', jadi saia putuskan untuk nyelesain chap yang udah lama ini. Hehe…

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

Psyche berjalan tanpa arah. Lagi-lagi Izaya terlalu sibuk mengumpulkan data tentang orang yang menjual duyung pada Roppi itu dan menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Shizuo lagi. Tapi karena duyung pirang itu bilang dia baik-baik saja sendirian, Psyche kehilangan tujuan berada di pantai, tapi tidak mau langsung pulang. Maka Psyche dengan setengah hati berjalan kemana kakinya membawa.

Bunyi _handphone_-nya mengagetkannya yang sedang asik beerjalan dengan pikiran kosong. Dia melihat nama peneleponnya, Hibiya. "Uwaah… pasti Hibiya akan marah-marah…" gumamnya agak takut.

"_Kalian kemana saja, rakyat jelata? Aku bisa mati kelaparan disini!"_ bentak si penelepon di ujung sana.

"Ahahaha~… habis, Iza-nii harus bekerja disini utuk akses yang mudah untuk mengamati targetnya~. Hibi-chan kesepian, ya~?" jawab Psyche sambil tertawa dengan menggunakan nada paling manis yang bisa dia pakai supaya Hibiya tidak marah-marah. Dia sumpah dia bisa 'mendengar' kerutan di kening Hibiya dari handphone-nya.

"_Aku tidak kesepian, rakyat jelata! Dan cepat salah satu dari kalian pulang!"_

Psyche hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar sangkalan Hibiya. Pasti dia kesepian karena tidak ada yang menemaninya.

"_Jangan tertawa, rakyat jelata!"_

"Iya, iya. Nanti kuminta Roppi mengizinkanmu tinggal dengannya deh," tawar Psyche, berharap Hibiya akan berhenti marah-marah dan berkata 'iya' saja.

"Aku tidak mau tinggal dengannya! Kau tahu sendi—"

"Hah…" Psyche menghela napas. Dia memutuskan hubungan teleponnya dengan Hibiya karena dia tahu paling-paling Hibiya akan marah-marah setidaknya satu jam sebelum akhirnya dia berkata 'iya'. Dia kembali berjalan tanpa arah.

* * *

_Ayah, Ibu, kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk ke ruangan itu? Apa di dalamnya ada monster yang mengerikan? Apa di dalamnya ada mimpi buruk? Apa di dalamnya hanya ada kehampaan sehingga kalau dibuka pun ruangan ini tidak berguna?_

"_Bukan, Tsukishima."_

_Lalu apa yang ada di dalam?_

_Kenapa ketika orang-orang itu datang, kalian bukan terlebih dahulu melarikan diri? Kenapa harus membuka dulu ruangan itu?_

_Untung saja kita bisa kabur. Tapi, Ayah, kenapa kita berdua harus berpisah dengan Ibu, Tsugaru-nii-san, dan Delic-nii-san? Aku masih ingin bermain dengan mereka._

_Ayah, kau bilang tempat ini tidak aman. Kenapa kita berdua kembali tinggal disini?_

_Ah, apa ini berarti aku akan bertemu dengan Ibu dan kedua kakakku lagi? Ayah? Ayah? Kenapa menangis? Apa itu artinya aku salah?_

* * *

"Tsukishima? Kau sedang apa di _basement_?" Roppi memanggil Tsukishima yang entah kenapa senang sekali berputar-putar di _basement_ rumahnya.

Atau mungkin dia bukan hanya sekedar berputar-putar. Semua pintu lemari, laci, sampai toples-toples kecil dia buka. Entah karena penasaran atau apa.

"Roppi-san…"

"Apa, Tsukishima?"

Tsukishima tidak menjawab, seakan bingung harus bertanya apa. Atau bagaimana cara dia bertanya.

* * *

"Shizu-chan~! Selamat malam~," sapa Izaya sambil turun untuk duduk di batu karang yang agak rata tempat dia biasanya mengobrol dengan duyung pirang bermata topaz bernama Shizuo.

"Malam, Izaya," balas Shizuo sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tahu, Hibiya mengomeliku di telepon tadi siang. Kupingku masih panas," ujar Izaya, berhasil membuat Shizuo sedikit tertawa. "Dia bilang, kalau aku tidak pulang sampai minggu depan, dia tidak akan mengizinkanku untuk pernah pulang lagi. Waktu kutanya apa dia kesepian, dia berteriak 'tidak' di telepon."

"Mungkin kau sebaiknya pulang untuk menjenguknya. Seorang adik biasanya mudah merasa sendirian," balas Shizuo sambil mengangkat tubuhnya keluar dari air dan duduk di sebelah Izaya.

Izaya tertawa. "Ya… kurasa juga begitu. Apa kau tahu Psyche masih harus ditemani tidur sampai umurnya delapan belas tahun?"

Keduanya tertawa lagi. "Kau… dekat sekali dengan adik-adikmu…"

Izaya memandang mata Shizuo yang rasanya agak meredup. Sepertinya… Izaya salah memilih bahan obrolan malam ini.

* * *

Pagi datang lagi seperti biasa dan sepertinya Izaya makin sibuk dengan 'pekerjaannya' sehingga Psyche lagi-lagi memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan tanpa arah lagi sampai ketika akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi satu tempat yang ingin dia telusuri ulang.

Sambil bersenandung kecil, Psyche menyusuri pantai menuju sebuah bangunan tua, dulunya mungkin sebuah rumah, yang ada di sebuah karang besar. Tempat itu adalah tempat kesukaan Psyche selama beberapa waktu ini.

Rumah itu lumayan besar dan di dalamnya banyak ruangan-ruangan yang cantik walaupun telah lama ditinggalkan.

Misalnya saja ruangan yang langsung menghadap ke laut ini, tempat sekarang Psyche berada. Matahari pagi menyinari beranda kamar yang menjulur ke laut seperti buritan kapal.

Atau ruangan kecil yang agak gelap tetapi dipenuhi dengan lumut hijau bagaikan karpet beludru.

Atau genteng yang ditutupi oleh lumut merah yang cantik.

Atau _basement_ aneh yang mempunyai pintu di lantainya yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan laut langsung.

Ya, tempat ini adalah tempat kesukaan Psyche.

* * *

Setengah jam Psyche berkeliling dalam rumah itu dan dia masih belum merasa cukup bosan untuk pulang. Dia masih ingin melihat lumut merah di genteng yang terlihat bersinar karena disirami matahari dan dia masih ingin mencoba ke laut dari pintu di _basement_ itu.

Tapi rasa lapar membuatnya harus menyerah. Dia menyalahkan tabung gas yang ternyata sudah kosong dan kelupaan diganti sehingga dia tidak bisa memasak dan makan sebelum keluar tadi pagi.

"Ugh… apa aku cari makan di toko saja?" gumamnya sambil mendorong pintu ke teras rumah. Dan dia terpaku oleh sesosok pemuda berambut cokelat tua yang berdiri di depannya. "Ah…"

Pemuda itu mungkin sama terpakunya dengan dia. Sepasang mata birunya balas memandang mata Psyche yang terbuka memandangnya tanpa henti. "Ah, maaf."

Psyche agak bingung. Kenapa orang ini meminta maaf?

"Kukira rumah ini masih kosong, jadi aku seenaknya kemari. Maafkan kelancanganku," ucapnya sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam pada Psyche yang agak kelabakkan.

"Eh, ti-tidak. Rumah ini kosong, aku hanya bermain kesini karena bosan, ehehehe…" balas Psyche gelagapan.

"Oh, begitukah?" tanya pemuda bermata biru itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ya."

Keduanya diam. Agak canggung juga…

"Kalau begitu… aku pergi dulu," ujar Psyche sambil menunjuk pantai dan beranjak pergi. "Err… aku Psyche, ngomong-ngomong. Boleh aku tahu namamu? Kalau-kalau aku bertemu lagi denganmu," tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis. Sebenarnya, apa sih, tujuannya menanyakan nama segala? Tapi, sudah terlanjur.

"Aku Tsugaru," jawab pemuda itu sambil tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya Psyche berbalik dan pergi untuk memenuhi keinginan perutnya.

Pemuda bernama Tsugaru itu membuka pintu di hadapannya. "Sekarang… darimana aku harus mulai mencari Nii-san?"

* * *

"Begitukah, Psyche?"

"Un. Aku juga menghabiskan sepiring nasi kari raksasa super pedas dalam waktu lima belas menit, jadi aku tidak perlu membayarnya," racau Psyche sambil tertawa.

"Andai aku bisa mencobanya juga," balas Shizuo sambil menepuk kepala Psyche pelan. "Ada hal yang menarik lagi hari ini, Psyche?"

Psyche mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat. Sepertinya sih, bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat bermata biru dan memakai kimono itu merupakan hal yang cukup seru.

"Aku bertemu seseorang hari ini. Dia sopan sekali. Dan cara berbicaranya itu seperti cara berbicara orang lama," ujar Psyche sambil tersenyum lebar pada Shizuo. "Masa, dia mengatakan 'maafkan kelancanganku'? Biasanya yang seperti itu hanya ada dalam manga saja."

Shizuo tersenyum melihat Psyche yang bercerita panjang lebar dengan bersemangat, membuat cerita itu seperti bukan menceritakan pria yang baru dia temui selama beberapa menit. "Lalu, apa dia memberitahumu alasan dia kemari?"

"Tidak. Atau aku yang tidak ingat, ya?"

Lagi-lagi Shizuo tersenyum. Adik Izaya ini memang selalu manis dan menggemaskan. Mudah bagi Psyche untuk membuat orang-orang 'jatuh cinta' padanya.

"Nee, Shizuo-chan. Sekarang giliranmu. Ceritakan sesuatu padaku," pinta Psyche dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tidak tega menolak.

"Baiklah, Psyche. Kau sudah pernah mendengar cerita tentang airmata duyung?"

* * *

"Roppi-san…"

"Disini, Tsukishima," jawab Roppi yang sedang melahap sarapannya yang hanya berupa secangkir caramel latte dan sepotong croissant di sofanya.

Tsukishima tampak senang ketika berlari untuk menghampiri Roppi. Sampai…

"Gya!" pekik duyung pirang itu ketika dia terjatuh karena tersandung pinggiran karpet dan kepalanya terbentur lantai. Dia langsung bangkit duduk dan memegangi kepalanya yang agak merah

Roppi segera menghampiri Tsukishima. "Kau tidak bisa lihat-lihat dulu? Masa karpet sebesar itu tidak terlihat?" ujar Roppi sambil mengelus kepala Tsukishima yang sakit dan menciumnya. Lagi-lagi kata ibunya, ciuman bisa mengurangi rasa sakit.

Ya, mungkin bagi orang dengan mata rabun, karpet putih itu agak kurang jelas berada diatas lantai marmer berwarna putih. Tapi…

Tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang anak ini rabun.

"Tsukishima, diam disini sebentar," perintahnya sambil berjalan menjauh ke sebrang ruangan. "Ada berapa jariku?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat tangannya dan mengacungkan tiga jarinya.

Tsukishima memicingkan mata sipit-sipit sebelum menjawab dengan mengacungkan dua jari.

"Astaga… aku tidak pernah mengira ini," keluh Roppi sambil memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

Tsukishima memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Entah bingung untuk apa Roppi mengeluh atau karena dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang Roppi lakukan.

* * *

"Err… Roppi-kun, kurasa, mata anak ini cukup parah," ujar Shinra, dokter yang adalah teman Izaya, pada Roppi yang sedang menunggu hasil pemeriksaan.

"Jadi…?"

"Sebaiknya cepat kau belikan kacamata buatnya. Kau tega membiarkannya jalan sambil menabrak tembok?" tanya Shinra. Baru saja lima menit Shinra mengatakan itu, terdengar ringisan kesakitan dari belakang mereka. Tsukishima menabrak tembok ketika berjalan kembali dari dapur untuk membawakan teh buat Shinra yang untungnya tidak jatuh dan tumpah ketika dia menabrak tembok. "Lihat? Itu maksudku."

Roppi menghela napasnya. "Baiklah. Kau punya datanya, kan?"

"Ini," ujar Shinra sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi data tentang mata Tsukishima pada Roppi. "Aku heran, kenapa harus sampai memanggilku segala untuk memeriksa matanya? Kenapa tidak kau bawa saja dia ke toko optik dan memeriksa matanya disana."

"Bukan urusanmu."

Shinra tidak memaksa utuk mendapat jawaban. Kalau Roppi sudah bilang itu bukan urusannya, sebaiknya dia diamkan saja daripada Roppi melemparkan pisau-pisaunya kepada dirinya. "Kalau begitu, Roppi-kun, aku pulang dulu. Celty-ku sayang pasti sedang menunggu di sarang cintaku bersamanya," ujar Shinra sambil tersenyum agak tidak jelas.

"Tunggu. Habiskan dulu tehmu baru pulang. Tsukishima bisa menangis kalau kau tidak meminumnya setelah dia susah payah membawakannya sampai menabrak tembok segala," balas Roppi.

Shinra kembali duduk dan mengambil cangkir di atas meja. "Iya, iya. Aku minum dulu,' ujarnya sambil mendekatkan cangkir ke mulutnya dan meminum teh itu sampai habis.

Tsukishima memandang Shinra dengan mata memelas dan Shinra tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Dia bertanya apakah tehnya enak atau tidak."

"Err… kau yang membuatnya, Tsuki-kun?"

Sebuah anggukan.

"Enak, enak sekali. Sungguh," jawab Shinra.

Tsukishima tersenyum senang sebelum kembali ke loteng untuk berendam dalam akuariumnya.

"Oh ya, Roppi-kun."

"Apa?"

"Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat membelikan dia kacamata."

"Iya, kau sudah bilang itu. Akan kubelikan nanti. Mungkin lusa."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh memintamu membelikan dia kacamata secepatnya. Kalau bisa, hari ini kau belikan."

"Hah?"

"Ya, semakin cepat semakin baik."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tehnya…" ujar Shinra pelan.

"Kenapa tehnya?"

"Teh tadi rasanya asin."

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

Akhirnya apdet. Setelah sehari nulis cuman satu kalimat (gara-gara agak ga mood), selesai juga chappie ini. :D

Makasih buat yang ripiu dia chap sebelumnya;** Narin kimi chan**, **Freir**, dan **Shinju Ageha**. Dan terima kasih juga bagi para silent reader yang nyempet-nyempetin baca ni fic. Ufufu~... *ga jelas mode: on*

Hehehe… mungkin ga banyak bacotan saia dia chappie ini, jadi langsung aja, minta ripiunya~! XD


	4. The Meeting and Mermaid's Tears

**Title:** Mermaid

**Summary:** Pertemuan pertama mereka… cukup unik.

**Pairing:** Roppi/Tsuki, Psyche/Tsugaru, Izuo, Hibiya/Delic. Lalala~! Heiwajima uke~! XD

**Rate:** T. Dan… tuh kan, bener. Chap selanjutnya bakal jadi M. XD

**Disclaimer:** durarara! bukan yang saia. Tanyain sama Narita Ryohgo-sensei kenapanya. :P

**Bacotan:** Masih dalam euphoria mendapatkan kembali dokumen saia, tapi masih belum bisa saia publish karena satu dan lain hal. Dan, 'The Lie Within' belum bisa saia apdet karena belum ada mood untuk ngetik lanjutannya. Tapi, pasti saia apdet, hanya saja saia bakal apdet cerita lain dulu. Hehehe…

Well, untuk sementara ini, enjoy the mermaids~! :D

* * *

"Lepaskan aku!"

Louvre Raphael, dengan seringai menangnya, mencengkram dagu pemuda yang sekarang sedang ditahan oleh dua pekerjanya yang tampaknya agak kepayahan menahan rontaan demi rontaan yang pemuda itu lakukan.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak boleh kehilangan lagi."

Dia menunduk sedikit dan mencium pemuda yang meronta itu dengan kasar. Sebuah sengatan terasa di bibirnya. Pemuda itu menggigitnya.

"Ahahaha! Kau suka bermain kasar, rupanya," dia mundur, tetapi tetap membiarkan tangannya mencengkram dagu yang mulus milik pemuda di depannya. "Aku harus mengajarmu untuk tahu siapa yang berkuasa, eh?" ujarnya sebelum melepas cengkramannya dan mengisyaratkan kedua bawahannya untuk membawa pemuda yang mereka tahan itu ke rumah sang Viscount.

Sebuah seringai masih menghiasi wajahnya.

* * *

"Rakyat jelata. Kalau mereka tidak kesini, aku yang akan kesana," dengan bersungut-sungut, Hibiya menjejalkan baju-bajunya ke dalam sebuah tas besar.

Sudah berapa lama dia ditinggal oleh Psyche dan Izaya? Hampir sebulan, sepertinya.

Tidak. Sudah sebulan.

Hibiya rasanya ingin mencincang kedua saudaranya itu.

* * *

"Tsu-chan~!" suara Psyche bergema di ruang utama rumah itu. Tsugaru segera berjalan cepat-cepat ke arah pintu masuk.

"Selamat siang, Psyche. Kau bosan lagi?" tanyanya. Sudah berapa lama dia mengenal Psyche karena pemuda itu senang sekali main ke rumah tua yang sekarang sudah ditinggali olehnya.

Sebuah anggukan. "Iza-nii tidak keluar dari kamarnya sama sekali."

Tsugaru tertawa mendengar keluhan Psyche. "Jadi, kau kesini untuk menemaniku supaya kau bisa berkeliling dalam rumah ini?"

Psyche mengangguk senang. "Boleh?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu, Tsu-chan. Kita coba berenang ke laut lewat pintu di basement! Aku ingin mencobanya dari dulu."

"Ah, maaf Psyche. Aku tidak bisa berenang."

Psyche terlihat kecewa. "Ung… padahal aku mau mencobanya."

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu hanya tertawa melihat Psyche yang merengut. "Bagaimana kalau kau temani aku berjalan-jalan di pantai saja?"

Pemuda bermata merah muda itu langsung kembali bersemangat. "Baiklah~!" jawabnya sebelum berlari—melompat—keluar rumah.

Tsugaru tersenyum sedikit dan mengikuti Psyche. Mungkin dengan berjalan-jalan di pantai, dia bisa mendapat lebih banyak petunjuk.

* * *

Izaya memandangi botol kecil yang setengah terisi di tangannya. Isi dari botol itu adalah beberapa butiran kecil batu berwarna kuning oranye bening. Batu topaz.

"Shizu-chan… aku harus apa kalau mereka menangkapmu?" gumamnya lirih sambil menggenggam botol kecil itu dan mendekapnya di dadanya.

Dia teringat bagaimana dia mendapat batu-batu itu. Pengalaman yang cukup lucu, kalau menurutnya. Tapi, kalau bisa, dia ingin hanya dia saja yang tahu caranya agar orang-orang tidak akan mencelakai duyung berambut pirang yang sangat dia sayangi.

* * *

_Aku berjalan sendirian menyusuri pantai yang gelap karena hanya diterangi oleh bulan sabit saja. Psyche sudah tidur, Roppi masih sibuk dengan luka di pergelangan tangannya, Hibiya tidak mungkin mau menemaniku._

_Aku sendirian._

_Kenapa? Karena aku merasa bosan diam di dalam vila milik keluargaku. Aku sedang merasa kesal. Kedua orangtuaku tidak jadi datang setelah mereka berjanji sebegitunya._

_Ya, salahkan saja aku. Aku memang sudah 23 tahun, tapi apa salahnya aku merindukan orangtuaku yang terkadang hanya bisa kutemui setahun sekali? Ugh… aku malas memikirkan semua ini._

_Aku berjalan sendirian menuju karang besar yang biasanya kupakai untuk duduk dan merenung jika aku berada disini. Ada orang berdiri disana. Seorang pemuda, mungkin seumuran denganku. Rambutnya pirang, kulitnya putih—kontras sekali dengan gelap—seperti marmer, tinggi, tegap. Dan telanjang._

_Err… aku tidak salah lihat? Mungkin dia memakai baju serba putih yang mirip dengan warna kulitnya? Tidak! Dia telanjang!_

_Dan dia menoleh ke arahku!_

_"Euh… maaf kalau aku mengganggu… waktu pribadimu. Tapi, kau mungkin bisa mempertimbangkan untuk tidak bertelanjang diri di area publik?"_

_Dia hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Dan memandangku dengan mata yang dingin. "Siapa kau?"_

_Siapa aku? Harusnya aku yang bertanya itu padanya! Siapa aku tidak terlalu berguna untuk dijawab. Tapi, siapa dia, orang yang percuma saja berwajah tampan kalau kelakuannya mesum seperti ini, akan sangat berguna kalau dijawab!_

_Dia menghela napas, sesuatu yang seharusnya aku yang melakukan, lalu duduk dan perlahan merosot ke dalam air yang gelap._

_"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" dia bertanya sambil menumpukan kedua lengannya, yang terlipat dan memangku kepalanya, pada batu karang._

_Memangnya… pandangan seperti apa yang harus aku gunakan untuk memandang seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata cokelat yang sedang bertelanjang diri di area terbuka. "Kau… kau kemanakan bajumu?"_

_"Baju? Tidak pernah punya."_

_"Maksudmu… kau… begitu selama ini?"_

_"Apa?"_

_"Telanjang."_

_Dia tertawa kecil. "Ya, aku begini setiap saat. Kau keberatan?"_

_"Sedikit."_

_Dia tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, berikan sesuatu untuk kupakai. Udaranya cukup dingin malam ini."_

_Serius? Dia serius? "Bajuku kekecilan untukmu," jawabku sekenanya._

_"Belikan?"_

_Jam segini mana ada toko yang buka! Lagipula, kenapa aku yang harus membelikannya baju?_

_"Nanti kubayar, kalau kita bertemu lagi."_

_Dia menyelam, dan aku tidak melihatnya lagi malam itu. Atau malam selanjutnya, ketika aku membawakan baju untuknya—bukan karena aku menurutinya, tapi karena aku tidak mau melihatnya seperti itu setiap saat._

_Sampai seminggu kemudian, aku juga tetap tidak melihatnya._

_Sampai akhirnya sebulan kemudian, di malam yang hanya diterangi bulan sabit. Aku melihatnya berdiri di atas karang yang sama. Masih telanjang._

_"Kulihat, kau membawakan aku baju?" ujarnya sambil menyeringai sedikit. Aku mengangguk dan menyerahkan baju di tanganku padanya. "Ajari aku memakainya," pintanya sambil memandang kemeja putih yang dia bentangkan di tangannya._

_Baiklah, ini mulai membuatku gila._

_Akhirnya, aku berhasil mengajarinya memakai baju. Dia terlihat tampan—bukannya dia tidak tampan sebelumnya, hanya saja… ya, kau tahu maksudku—dalam balutan kemeja putih dan sebuah celana panjang hitam._

_"Kau bawa bawang merah?" tanyanya lagi sambil menarik-narik sedikit kerah kemejanya._

_"Ha? Untuk?"_

_Dia mengerlingkan matanya dan menghela napas. "Berikan bawang merah untukku, lalu aku bisa membayarmu," ujarnya. Baiklah, jangan bilang dia ini orang gila yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa. "Kesini lagi malam lima hari dari sekarang. Dan jangan lupa bawakan aku bawang merah."_

_Dia lalu melompat ke dalam air. Dan aku tidak melihatnya lagi malam itu._

_Aku menuruti kata-katanya. Aku sekarang berada di atas karang yang sama dengan membawa beberapa buah bawang merah. Panggil aku gila? Silakan._

_Dia tiba-tiba muncul dari air. Aku mengesampingkan fakta bahwa aku bingung kenapa dia bisa melakukan itu. Memangnya, paru-parunya sekuat apa ya? _

_Kepalanya keluar dari air dan dia menumpukan tangannya pada karang. "Kau bawa bawang merahnya?"_

_Bulan purnama malam ini terang sekali. Kuperhatikan matanya, ternyata warnanya seperti warna kristal topaz, bukan cokelat seperti yang waktu itu kulihat._

_"Ini," jawabku sambil menyodorkan bawang merah yang kubawa padanya. Aku tetap memperhatikannya, lalu memperhatikan air yang jernih dan ditembus oleh cahaya bulan._

_Tunggu. Aku berhalusinasi. Aku seperti melihat sesuatu yang transparan, dan sepertinya lentur, bergerak-gerak mengikuti gerakan air._

_Mataku melebar ketika aku menyadari apa itu. Ekor. Dengan sirip bening yang panjang._

_Aku mundur, dia menangkap kakiku dan menarikku ke dalam air. Aku agak sedikti tenggelam, tapi berhasil untuk kembali ke permukaan untuk menarik napas sebelum sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangku dan kembali menarikku ke dalam air._

_Untuk beberapa saat aku meronta, dan akhirnya aku hanya diam. Dia lalu melepasku, yang membuatku terkejut._

_"Maaf, aku membuatmu takut?"_

Menurutmu?

_"Aku takut kau akan pergi setelah melihat ekorku," lanjutnya sambil berenang agak menjauh dan membenamkan separuh wajahnya ke dalam air. "Kau berontak karena melihat ekorku, kan?"_

_"Tidak. Siapapun akan takut dan berontak kalau ada yang menyeretnya ke dalam air dan seolah ingin menenggelamkannya," jawabku dengan napas agak terengah karena tadi kekurangan oksigen._

_Dia tersenyum kecil._

_Aku menarik tubuhku keluar dari air dengan karang sebagai tumpuanku. Dia mengikutiku dan duduk di sebelahku._

_Ternyata, memang ekor._

_"Pertama kalinya kau melihat duyung?" tanyanya sambil memainkan air dengan tangannya._

_"Ha?"_

_Dia mengambil bawang merah yang terlupakan dan mencungkilnya sedikit. Dia dekatkan bawang itu dengan matanya, bergantian yang kanan dan yang kiri, lalu memejamkan matanya sesaat._

_"Ahahaha… mataku perih," ujarnya sambil tertawa, dan menangis karena mata yang perih._

_Tangannya menampung airmatanya yang menetes. Dan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang padat berwarna kuning oranye. Beberapa tetes lainnya juga berubah sampai akhirnya dia tidak lagi menangis. "Ini untukmu. Terima kasih untuk bajunya," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan padatan airmatanya padaku yang menerimanya dengan perasaan bingung. "Itu topaz. Airmataku berubah menjadi batu itu."_

_Aku mengangguk pelan, masih tetap bingung. "Kau… akan kesini lagi?" tanyanya memecah kesunyian karena aku yang diam._

_"A-ah… mungkin, iya, tidak… err… maksudku, euh…" aku gelagapan mencari jawaban._

_Dia tertawa dan sedikit maju, menciumku tepat di bibir. "Aku Shizuo," bisiknya pelan sebelum akhirnya dia masuk lagi ke dalam air. Dia mucul lagi ke permukaan. "Kau?"_

_"Aku Izaya," jawabku, masih tetap agak terpana melihat dirinya yang terlihat cantik sekali di bawah siraman cahaya bulan. Dan terpana karena baru saja dia cium._

_Sekali lagi dia tertawa, lalu menghilang ke dalam air._

_Aku tidak melihatnya lagi malam itu._

* * *

"Tsuki, bagaimana matamu?"

Tsukishima terlihat senang dengan kacamatanya. Dia bia melihat semuanya dengan begitu jelas sekarang. Wajah Roppi juga terlihat jelas.

Dia tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya. Serentetan nada dan alunan kata-kata asing yang sama terdengar lagi dari mulutnya. Dia menyanyikan lagu yang waktu itu dia nyanyikan.

Roppi tersenyum tipis dan duduk di samping Tsukishima yang menyanyi.

Suara duyung berambut pirang itu memang sangat indah.

* * *

Viscount Louvre memandang pemuda yang sekarang terikat di atas tempat tidurnya tanpa baju. Pemuda itu mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, tapi ikatan di kedua kaki dan tangannya terlalu kuat.

Sambil tersenyum licik, sang Viscount menyusuri tubuh pemuda itu dengan tangannya, menciumi setiap lekuk tubuh itu, lalu akhirnya mencium bibir si pemuda yang jelas terlihat ketakutan dengan kasar, menggigit lebih dulu sebelum bibirnya dia gigit. Bibir pemuda di atas tempat tidur itu berdarah sedikit. Viscount Louvre tersenyum lagi, lalu menjilati darah yang menempel pada bibirnya.

"Akan kuajarkan ini padamu sekarang; aku yang berkuasa atas dirimu, Delic."

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

Chappie selanjutnya akan dipindah rating-nya untuk sedikit adgean raping-raping dan beberapa adegan lovey-dovey Shizu ama Izaya (mungkin). Muahahahaha… *pervert grin*

Sudahkah saia beritakan pada dunia betapa saia cinta Heiwajima yang menjadi uke? *sparkle eyes*

Makasih buat yang ripiu di chap sebelumnya; **Freir**, **ladyGerman**, dan **Zimmy**~! Terima kasih banyak untuk ripiunya~! Juga terima kasih bagi para silent reader yang sudah baca sampe sini. *menunduk*

Minta ripiunya lagi~! XD *gampared*


	5. Anything but Red

**Title:** Mermaid

**Summary:** Apapun! Asal bukan merah!

**Pairing:** Oriharas on the seme side and Heiwajimas in the uke side~! XD

**Rate:** M. Haha... XD

**Disclaimer:** durarara! bukan yang saia. Tanyain sama Narita Ryohgo-sensei kenapanya. :P

**Bacotan:** Ahahaha… ternyata cerita ini pindah rating. Haha…

* * *

"Ayo, Delic. Biarkan aku masuk," bisiknya sambil menjambak rambut pirang milik Delic, yang terikat di tempat tidur.

"Jangan! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Delic sambil meronta-ronta mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan tali yang menahannya. Kedua tangannya, yang terikat di atas kepalanya, memerah dan agak terkelupas karena dia tarik. Matanya yang berwarna magenta mulai basah karena airmata.

Louvre tertawa. "Aku tidak butuh airmatamu, Delic-ku yang manis. Kau harus belajar mendengarkan perintah!" bentaknya sambil menampar pipi Delic yang sudah merah karena pengaruh obat aphrosidiac yang dijejalkan padanya. "Kau menginginkannya, kan, Delic? Bagian tubuhmu yang disini sakit kan?" bisik Viscount berambut pirang platinum itu sambil mengelus sedikit bagian diantara kedua paha Delic yang memerah karena dipukul dari tadi.

"Tidak… kumohon… lepaskan aku…" pinta Delic lagi walaupun tahu Viscount di hadapannya tidak akan membiarkannya sampai orang itu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Airmatanya sekarang mengalir lagi, jatuh ke seprai putih dan berubah menjadi beberapa butir kecil batu amethyst.

"Sudah kubilang, Delic sayang. Aku tidak butuh airmatamu," ujar Viscount sambil menindih tubuh Delic. "Jadi, sebaiknya kau simpan airmatamu untuk nanti saja, untuk orang yang mungkin akan membelimu dariku untuk mendapatkan airmatamu."

Dia tertawa keras, memekakkan telinga Delic. Dia lalu diam memandang Delic di bawahnya. Mungkin dia salah untuk melepas ikatan pada kedua kaki pemuda di bawahnya ini juga. Coba saja dia tetap mengikat kedua kaki yang jenjang dan ramping itu, sekarang dia sudah bisa menyusup ke dalam tubuhnya.

Tapi pemuda bernama Delic ini cukup kuat juga. Viscount Louvre sudah menjejalkan entah berapa banyak aphrosodiac padanya, tapi dia masih bisa tahan untuk tidak membiarkan Viscount itu menyusup. Dia tertawa.

"Delic, apa kau tahu? Aku menyimpan seekor duyung lagi disini," bisiknya. "Dia sama sepertimu; laki-laki, berambut pirang, mempunyai warna mata yang aneh namun menawan… _tidak pernah menurutiku_," ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhir. "Kukira kau mengenalnya, Delic. Matanya berwarna… hmm… biar kuingat-ingat lagi…"

Delic seakan membeku mendengar semua itu.

_Jangan merah!_

_Apapun asal jangan merah!_

"Matanya berwarna merah, seperti rubi. Mengingatkanmu pada sesuatu, Delic sayang?"

_Tsuki!_

"Dia adikmu, kan?"

Delic gemetar mendengar itu. Kenapa orang ini tahu?

"Bagaimana kalau kusiksa dia kalau kau tidak menurut? Kurendam dirinya sampai pinggangnya saja dan membiarkan dia sekarat?" ujarnya pelan lalu tertawa kecil, "Ya, kalian memang tidak boleh diam di dua alam sih."

"Kau mau apa…?" Delic akhirnya menyerah. Dia melemaskan tubuhnya.

"Akhirnya, kau menyerah juga."

Delic menangis lagi, airmatanya berubah menjadi kristal berwarna merah muda keunguan lagi. "Kau mau apa?" ulangnya lagi.

Viscount Louvre Raphael tersenyum menang. "Pertama, aku ingin kau berhenti menangis. Aku tidak menyakitimu, kan?"

Delic berusaha menahan tangisannya.

"Kedua, aku ingin kau membalas ciumanku dan bukannya menggigitku seperti ciuman pertama kita, Delic sayang," lanjutnya sambil mencengkram rahang Delic dengan kasar, lalu mencium bibir Delic dengan kasar juga. Dia memaksa Delic membuka mulutnya dan Delic terpaksa menurutinya. Lidah mereka bertautan dan pemuda berambut pirang itu merasa bibirnya beberapa kali digigit pelan dan ditarik. Dia membiarkannya. "Nah, begitu lebih baik, kan?"

Delic tidak menjawab.

"Ketiga, aku mau kau membiarkan aku masuk sekarang," perintah Viscount sambil memisahkan kedua kaki milik Delic yang tidak melawan.

* * *

"Jadi… sebaiknya aku naik taksi saja, ya, lusa? Hmm… barangku sudah sampai belum, ya?" gumam Hibiya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengambil handphone-nya dan menelepon Izaya. Diangkat.

_"Moshi moshi~! Izaya disini~!"_

"Hoi, rakyat jelata."

_"Hibi-chan, berapa kali kukatakan padamu bahwa kau tidak boleh memanggil kakakmu dengan sebutan itu?"_

"Hm… aku lupa hal tidak penting seperti itu. Barang-barangku sudah sampai disana?"

_"Iya, sudah. Tinggal kau saja yang belum kesini. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja?"_

"Aku tidak mau meresikokan diriku diculik dengan barang-barangku."

_"Ha?"_

"Setengah hari untuk satu taksi untuk membawakan barang-barangku kesana. Kalau lusa aku tidak sampai dalam waktu setengah hari, kau akan tahu kalau sesuatu terjadi padaku," jawab Hibiya sambil menguap.

Izaya di ujung sana agak bingung dengan jalan pikiran adiknya yang aneh-aneh saja ini, tapi memutuskan untuk diam.

"Aku mau tidur dulu, rakyat jelata. Aku masih harus kuliah besok," akhirnya Hibiya memutuskan hubungan telepon tanpa persetujuan Izaya. Dia lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur.

Dia benci kuliah. Disana hanya ada orang-orang bodoh yang dengan bodohnya selalu mencoba untuk mendekatinya hanya karena dia itu orang kaya. Dia bisa saja lulus cepat kalau dia mau, tapi rasanya itu juga menyebalkan karena itu berarti dia harus mau bekerja sebagai CEO di perusahaan kedua orangtuanya karena Izaya yang sulung terlalu malas untuk mengambil jabatan itu, satu kakaknya yang selalu memakai baju putih merah muda kemana-mana masih terlalu bocah untuk bisa mendapat tanggung jawab itu, dan kakaknya yang satu lagi tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik sehingga tidak mungkin baginya untuk mengambil jabatan itu.

Hibiya menggerutu. Susahnya menjadi anak bungsu sekaligus menjadi satu-satunya dari empat bersaudara ini yang sehat secara mental.

* * *

"Tsu-chan~!" lagi-lagi Psyche bermain ke rumah-untuk-sementaranya ini.

"Psyche, selamat malam."

"Nee, nee, Tsu-chan, adikku akan kesini lusa~!" ujar Psyche dengan riang.

"Kau kesini malam-malam untuk memberitahuku itu?" tanya Tsugaru.

Psyche langsung berhenti berjingkrak-jingkrak. "Tidak boleh?"

Tsugaru tertawa melihat Psyche. "Bukannya tidak boleh. Aku hanya… terkejut." Lalu matanya kembali meredup.

Psyche memandang wajah Tsugaru. "Kau kelihatannya sedang khawatir, Tsu-chan," ujarnya.

Pemuda bermata biru itu mengangguk pelan. "Aku mencoba untuk menghubungi telepon di rumah lamaku, ada adikku disana. Tapi, tidak tersambung. Jangankan tersambung, ada tanda bahwa teleponku menyala saja tidak."

Psyche berpikir sedikit. Dia lalu lari masuk ke kamar Tsugaru, yang adalah ruangan dengan beranda seperti buritan kapal itu, dan melihat teleponnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita coba dengan telepon umum?" usulnya.

Tsugaru tampaknya tidak mengerti. Psyche tertawa dan memperlihatkan kabel telepon yang putus. "Kabelnya putus. Tentu saja tidak akan tersambung," ujar Psyche sambil tertawa kecil. "Kita coba telepon umum saja?"

Tsugaru yang agak depresi karena cemas terhadap adiknya tadi langsung terlihat lega. Dia mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Psyche."

* * *

"A-ah!" terdengar suara rintihan kesakitan Delic dalam kamar itu. Dia bertumpu pada kedua sikunya, wajahnya terbenam pada bantal, pinggulnya dia angkat tinggi-tinggi untuk pemuda berambut pirang platina yang bergerak cepat, menarik dan mendorong ereksinya keluar dan masuk tubuh Delic.

Viscount Louvre dengan cepat bergerak masuk ke dalam tubuh pemuda berambut pirang di bawahnya tanpa mempedulikan rintihan kesakitan yang Delic keluarkan tiap dia bergerak. "Jangan tegang, Delic sayang. Kau hanya akan menyusahkan aku untuk masuk," ujarnya dengan suaranya yang cukup untuk membuat Delic merasakan seakan ada es yang membekukan tengkuknya.

Dua tangan sedingin es menyusuri perutnya, naik ke dadanya, memainkan kedua tonjolan kecil yang muai mengeras karena sentuhan. Tapi Delic sama sekali tidak menemukan kenikmatan dalam semua ini. Dia ingin menangis saja lagi rasanya.

"H-ah… ja-jangan masuk… kau terlalu dalam…!" rintih Delic sambil menahan airmatanya.

Sebuah bunyi tamparan terdengar, diikuti oleh suara Delic memekik sakit. "Sudah kubilang, Delic, aku yang berkuasa atasmu," ujar Viscount Louvre sambil mengelus pelan bekas berwarna merah berbentuk tangannya pada paha Delic yang berwarna putih. Dia lalu menunduk dan menggigit tengkuk Delic, menghisapnya keras, dan melepaskan kulit yang sekarang berwarna merah itu. Selanjutnya, bahu Delic, punggung, lengannya, juga menjadi sasaran mulut yang lapar itu.

Delic hanya merintih pelan ketika Viscount Louvre membalik tubuhnya, membuat dia berbaring pada punggungnya, berhadapan langsung dengan manusia yang dia takuti sekarang.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, Delic sayang… kau membuatku tidak ingin berhenti," bisiknya sambil menggigit daun telinga Delic, lalu kembali menandai kulit putih Delic dengan mulutnya. Dia lalu bergerak makin cepat, membuat Delic kembali merintih kesakitan.

"Ah… hah… sakit…"

Sang Viscount hanya mengeringai lebar, sedikit kilatan gila ada di matanya, segera dikabuti oleh nafsu.

Dia tidak tahan. Setelah berapa kali bergerak, dia mengeluarkan semennya ke dalam tubuh Delic.

Delic, masih dalam pengaruh obat, hanya bisa mengerang pelan ketika cairan putih juga keluar dari ereksinya.

Sudah berapa lama Viscount berambut platina di atasnya melakukan ini padanya? Delic tidak lagi tahu ataupun peduli. Dia hanya mau tangannya yang sakit dilepas dan dia dibiarkan tidur.

Sesaat Viscount louvre diam untuk mengatur napasnya ynag memburu, lalu dia menarik keluar miliknya dari tubuh Delic. Sedikit carian putih kental bercampur dengan darah ikut keluar dan sang Viscount menyeringai melihatnya. "Tubuhmu lebih jujur dari mulutmu, Delic sayang," bisiknya sambil menyeleting kembali celana panjang hitamnya.

_Tentu saja! Kau menjejalkan berapa banyak_ aphrosidiac_ padaku?_

Delic memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha untuk tidak menatap atau ditatap Viscount di atasnya.

"Hahaha… Delic-ku yang manis, kau boleh tidur sekarang."

Pemuda bermata magenta itu diam tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menarik tangannya yang masih diikat, yang merah dan sedikit berdarah karena dari tadi ditarik.

Sang Viscount mengambil pisau dari laci di samping tempat tidur dan memotong tali itu. "Kau tidak berusaha untuk kabur, kan, Delic sayang?"

Delic menggeleng lemah. Bagaimana dia bisa kabur kalau adiknya pasti dalam bahaya begitu dia melakukannya?

"Anak baik," ujar Viscount sambil menepuk kepala Delic beberapa kali. "Ya, kau tidak boleh kabur, tapi kau boleh berkeliling dalam rumah ini kemanapun kau mau mulai besok," lanjutnya sambil memungut kemeja sutranya dari lantai dan memakainya dan keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Delic yang diam.

* * *

Di luar box telepon, Psyche menunggu Tsugaru dengan sabar, atau tidak juga. Pemuda bermata biru itu sedang sibuk menelepon adiknya yang dari tadi tidak juga mengangkat telepon. Ya, dibilang dari tadi juga, agak berlebihan sih. Habis, telepon ini adalah telepon pertama yang benar-benar bisa digunakan. Telepon umum yang lainnya, yang sudah dikunjungi lebih dahulu, mati karena apa-mereka-tidak-tahu.

"Nee, Tsu-chan. Adikmu belum mengangkat telepon juga?" tanya Psyche karena agak bosan menunggu.

"Ah, maaf. Dia biasanya tidak pernah begini."

"Tsu-chan, pakai telepon di rumahku saja. Setidaknya aku bisa sambil makan kalau di rumah," pinta Psyche.

Tsugaru mengiyakan dan meletakkan gagang telepon kembali ke tempatnya.

Baru dia melangkah keluar, terlihat sambaran kilat diikuti oleh bunyi petir. Bagus, sepertinya akan turun hujan. Benar saja, rintik-rintik kecil mulai turun.

Tsugaru melepaskan haori birunya dan memakaikannya pada Psyche supaya pemuda bermata merah muda itu tidak basah. Mereka berdua lari cepat-cepat berlari dari sana menuju vila Psyche.

Pemuda dalam balutan kimono biru pucat itu hanya bisa berterima kasih karena kimono-nya yang agak tebal bisa mencegah kulitnya dari terkena air.

* * *

Tsukishima memandang air yang jatuh ke dalam akuarium dari dasar air. Permukaan air yang agak bergelombang karena rintikan hujan terlihat indah sekali. Sementara Roppi ynag menemaninya merasa sebal karena hujan tidak berhenti-berhenti juga. Udaranya jadi terlalu dingin untuknya.

"Roppi-san…" terdengar suara Tsukishima memanggil

"Hm?"

"Dingin?"

"Ya, aku kedinginan. Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa diam dalam—hei! Kau bicara!"

Roppi kaget mendengar duyung bermata merah itu mengatakan hal lain selain namanya. Kaget, tapi senang. Sebuah senyum tipis merekah di bibirnya.

Tsukishima hanya tersenyum manis, kembali berenang sampai hujan agak berhenti, lalu dia keluar dan memakai kembali bajunya. Mungkin lain kali, dia bisa mengatakan hal lain untuk membuat Roppi senang.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

Euh, kenapa justru Tsuki ama Roppi-nya makin dikit ya? *sok mikir mode: on*

Okay. Adegan rape di atas lebih kayak adegan smut gagal total. :/

Ahahaha… saia ga tega bikin Delic menderita sih… =3= *gampared*

B-bukan karena itu~! w(OAO)w

Saia cuman ga suka viscount mesum ini menjamah istri Tsugaru dan Hibiya ini~! *salah ;9*

Haha, chappie selanjutnya adalah pertemuan tidak terduga, yang adalah permainan sang takdir~! *ugh, saia ngomong apa lagi, ini?*

Makasih untuk yang ripiu di chap sebelumnya; **Me anon** dan **Zimmy**~! dan terima kasih untuk para silent reader yang sudah membaca sampe sini~! XD

Untuk sekarang, minta ripiunya lagi~! :D


	6. The Escape and Water Allergic

**Title:** Mermaid

**Summary:** Dia tidak lagi punya alasan untuk tinggal disini, kalau begitu.

**Pairing:** Roppi/Tsuki~! Dan begitu banyak side-pairing sehingga saia bingung. Intinya, Heiwajima jadi uke-nya, Orihara jadi seme-nya.

**Rate:** M. Anak baik, baca aja dan ripiu biar saia senang *geplakked*

**Disclaimer:** Sampai nanti saia jadi millionaire juga, Narita Ryohgo-sensei ga mungkin rela nyerahin durarara! ke saia karena tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada cerita amazing ni kalo jadi milik saia.

**Bacotan:** Akhirnya, setelah berapa hari ga apdet, apdet juga~! XD

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

Karena kata Viscount gila itu dia boleh berjalan-jalan di seluruh areal rumah ini, Delic memutuskan untuk mengelilingi rumah yang lebih mirip puri ini daripada diam di kamar menunggu Viscount datang dan melakukan 'hal itu' lagi padanya. Lagipula, diam di kamar membosanka.

Mengikuti kemana kakinya membawa, Delic menyusuri hampir setiap ruangan disana. Dan berakhir memutuskan untuk ke ruang bawah tanah.

Hm… atau mungkin dia tidak sebaiknya kesana? Tapi, kata Viscount, dia boleh kemanapun selama dia masih tetap di area rumahnya.

Delic memasuki ruangan-ruangan gelap di bawah tanah. Aduh, sepertinya keputusannya ini salah.

Di dalam sana, banyak makhluk-makhluk mengerikan seperti campuran manusia dengan binatang buas.

_Berarti…_

Delic berkeliling lagi dalam ruangan itu. Mungkin dia bisa menemukan adiknya disini. Lalu mereka bisa kabur. Ya, itu terdengar bagus.

* * *

Baiklah. Ini adalah keputusan paling besar, dan konyol, dalam hidupnya. Apa dia sebaiknya bolos kuliah saja hari ini? Toh, dosennya juga pasti tidak akan masuk karena akan mengikuti seminar.

_Bolos saja deh._

Dia bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Kemeja hitam lengan panjang, celana panjang hitam, blazer putih yang tidak terlalu tebal agar tidak kedinginan dalam taksi.

Biar saja kalau kedua kakaknya marah dia membolos. Siapa suruh tidak pulang selama sebulan? Anak bungsu paling gampang kesepian, tahu!

Dia memesang taksi untuk membawanya ke vila keluarga Orihara.

"Rakyat jelata," gumamnya penuh dendam, "akan kucincang kalian begitu aku sampai disana."

* * *

Tidak ada! Tidak ada! Kenapa tidak ada?

Dia suddah berkeliling selama berapa jam dan dia tetap tidak menemukan ruangan tempat adiknya disekap!

Ya, pasti Viscount itu tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyimpan Tsukishima dengan makhluk-makhluk aneh disini atau di ruangan yang gampang ditemukan. Tapi, Delic sudah menciba semua tempat, mencoba mencari-cari kalau-kalau ada tuas untuk membukaruangan rahasia.

Hasilnya? Nihil!

Apa dia sebaiknya kembali ke atas saja sekarang? Paru-parunya sesak oleh bau pengap ruangan di bawah tanah ini.

Dengan hati yang agak kecewa, dia melangkah keluar untuk kembali berada di ruangan yang tidak berbau pengap.

Dia terus melangkah mengelilingi lagi rumah besar itu. Dan satu ruangan menangkap perhatiannya. Ruang duduk untuk tuan rumah. Sang Viscount sepertinya berada di dalam sana bersama dengan butler-nya yang bernama Reeve karena terdengar suara orang yang sedang berbicara pada orang lain.

Delic menempelkan telinganya pada pintu, berusaha agar tiak perlu berdiri di depan pintu agar bayangan kakinya tidak terlihat dari bawah pintu.

Terdengar suara rendah sang Viscount yang tertawa. "Dan, dia percaya begitu saja, Reeve. Mana mungkin aku menyimpan adiknya."

"Ya, tuan."

"Ah, aku sedikit menyesal melepaskan adiknya pada anak Orihara itu, sih. Tapi, sekarang kita mendapat penggantinya."

"Tuan yakin dia bisa menuntun kita ke saudara-saudaranya?"

Terdengar tawa kecil lagi. "Ya, tentu saja dia bisa. Kakaknya yang kedua saja sedang mencari si anak sulung, kan?"

Delic terdiam. Jadi, adiknya tidak berada disini? Bukan karena dia disimpan di ruang rahasia, tapi karena memang tidak lagi disini?

Kalau begitu, tidak ada lagi alasan untuknya berada disini.

Dia harus kabur. Secepatnya.

* * *

"Tsukishima, kau kenapa?"

Roppi memandang Tsukishima yang dari tadi berbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah memerah dan napas yang agak memburu. Dia mengelus sedikit pipi si pirang yang agak basah karena keringat, tapi Tsukishima tampaknya tidak menyukai itu karena dia langsung bergerak mundur sedikit.

"Roppi-san…" suaranya terdengar agak serak.

Mungkin dia sakit?

* * *

Hibiya tertidur di dalam perjalanan. Dia mengantuk karena tadi pagi harus bangun pagi-pagi dan diam di dalam taksi selama beberapa jam adalah hal yang membosankan.

Mungkin tidak seharusnya dia tidur karena sopir taksinya masih baru dan belum terlalu mengenal jalan.

Dan setelah dia dibangunkan, masih belum sadar sepenuhnya karena baru bangun, dia langsung membayar dan turun dari taksi sebelum sadar bahwa dia diturunkan di tempat yang salah.

"Jelata…" umpatnya kesal sambil memandang ke kejauhan. Disana terlihat semenanjung yang menjadi tujuannya _seharusnya_. Dia memandang ke belakangnya, rumah puri yang besar dan indah tetapi tidak menarik karena dia tahu dia tidak seharusnya berada disini sekarang.

Semuanya benar-benar di luar rencananya.

* * *

Delic mundur setelah mendengar percakapan itu. Dia tidak punya alasan untuk tinggal disini lagi, kalau begitu.

Dia mundur dan tidak sengaja menyenggol vas bunga di belakangnya. Vas itu jatuh dan pecah berantakan, sementara Delic hanya bisa mengeluarkan satu umpatan, "Sial," sebelum akhirnya berlari ketika pintu terbuka dan Viscount memandangnya marah.

"Delic!"

Dia tidak menghiraukan panggilan marah sang Viscount. Dia hanya berlari dan terus berlari, cepat-cepat menuruni tangga yangberkarpet merah, dan terus berlari ke pintu keluar. Pintu itu berat, tapi dia bisa membukanya dengan bantuan tekad untuk tidak tertangkap lagi.

Setelah sampai di halaman yang luas, Delic langsung memanjat pagar yang mengokohkan tanaman pagar dan melompat ke jalan. Kakinya agak sakit setelah melompat dari ketinggian itu, tapi dia tetap terus berlari sementara orang-orang suruhan Viscount sudah hampir mengejarnya.

Sedikit lagi, dia bisa bebas!

* * *

Hibiya mesih belum mulai berjalan, dia hanya terus menggerutu pelan. Semua ini salah Psyche dan Izaya! Kalau mereka tidak meninggalkannya tanpa tahu apa yang kedua saudaranya lakukan, mungkin dia tidak akan berada disini, mencoba untuk mencapa vila keluarganya yang terlihat begitu jauh. Sangat, amat, terlalu jauh.

Tiba-tiba saja, sesuatu menabraknya dari belakang dengan keras dan dia terjatuh. Dia tidak memekik atau berteriak, itu hanya dilakukan oleh rakyat jelata. Dia hanya merintih kesakitan sedikit karena tangannya sedikit tergores oleh batu-batu halus di jalan. Dia menatap rakyat jelata yang berani menabraknya sampai jatuh begini.

Di belakangnya, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata mata magenta yang mengingatkannya pada kakaknya. Kalau dia tidak perenah punya kakak bernama Psyche, dia pasti akan beranggapan pemuda dengan kemeja merah muda bergaris vertikal hitam, dasi hitam, celana panjang putih dan sepatu putih itu memakai _contact lens_. Untungnya saja ada Psyche.

Baiklah, itu tidak penting sama sekali. Pemuda itu mencoba untuk berlari lagi tanpa meminta maaf!

"Hei!" bentak Hibiya marah sambil menahan pergelangan tangan si pemuda berambut pirang.

"Ah, tolong lepakan aku! Aku harus kabur sekarang!"

Wajahnya terlihat panik dan ketakutan, tapi Hibiya tetap keras kepala. "Tidak! Tidak sebelum kau minta maaf telah menabrakku sampai jatuh!"

"Maaf! Sudah, sekarang lepaskan aku!" balas pemuda itu sambil terus melihat ke belakang, seakan sedang dikejar.

Hanya ada satu hal di benak Hibiya. Pemuda ini pasti habis melakukan sesuatu yang buruk di puri di belakang mereka ini. Ya, kalau bukan itu, untuk apa dia takut seakan-akan sedang dikejar?

"Kalau kau melakukannya dengan lebih sopan, aku mungkin akan melepaskanmu."

Terdengar bunyi orang yang berteriak-teriak. Hibiya juga mendengar sesuatu seperti, 'tahan dia disitu' atau 'jangan lepaskan dia' atau 'tangkap dia' dan lain-lain. Ya, pasti pemuda berambut pirang ini melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Ayolah, kumohon! Ini masalah hidup dan mati!"

Dia bersikeras untuk menahan pemuda ini. "Kau habis melakukan apa disana? Mencuri? Meniduri putri pemiliknya? Atau—"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu!" si pemuda bermata magenta memotong pembicaraannya.

Sebelum dia tahu apa yang terjadi, tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu balas ditahan oleh si pirang dan dia ditarik untuk berlari. "Hei! Lepaskan au, rakyat jelata!"

"Terlambat! Kau kulepaskan, aku kabur, mereka tidak mendapatkanku, nyawamu jadi taruhan!"

Baiklah, pemuda ini balas dendam padanya?

Dia sudah tidak punya pilihan lain lagi selain membiarkan dirinya diseret berlari entah kemana.

* * *

Aku terus berlari sambil memegang tangan orang bodoh yang mencoba menahanku. Sudah kubilang ini urusan hidup dan mati, dia masih tetap tidak juga melepasku. Aku punya pilihan apa lagi, coba? Membiarkan bawahan Viscount itu menangkapnya yang tidak bisa menahanku dan lalu membunuhnya? Aku tidak sejahat itu.

Jadi, lebih baik, kubalas menahan tangannya dan menyeretnya pergi. Masalah selesai, tidak ada yang rugi, kami berdua untung. Dia tidak kehilangan nyawanya, dan aku tidak harus kembali ke dalam puri menyeramkan itu untuk menjadi pelacur pribadi Viscount gila itu.

Kami berdua sudah berlari sangat lama. Aku yakin kami berdua sudah cukup jauh dari puri itu begitu aku melihat sudah ada kota kecil, karena kudengar, Viscount itu mempunyai tanah luas berapa hektar dan tidak ada sama sekali manusianya. Jadi, kurasa kota berarti aku sudah keluar dari wilayah rumahnya?

Ya, semuanya benar-benar sempurna. Aku bebas!

Aku ingin rasanya berteriak senang.

Sampai ketika aku menyadari bahwa langit sudah mulai mendung.

Oh, sial.

* * *

Sudah berapa jauh dia menyeretku? Aku tidak lagi peduli sekarang setelah dia bilang bahwa aku bisa saja mati kalau kami sampai tertangkap.

Hebat sekali. Kenapa aku juga harus menjadi tumbal dari masalahnya? Dan, tentu saja dua rakyat jelata bernama Psyche dan Izaya tidak akan mencariku kecuali kalau aku hilang sampai besok sore.

Baiklah, aku menyesal aku bolos! Sudah! Apa aku boleh lepas dari karma sekarang?

Tampaknya tidak. Bunyi halilintar terdengar keras sekali dan dia langsung berhenti berlari dan mencari tempat berteduh.

Pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah toko permen tradisional di pinggir jalan. Dia juga menyeretku untuk kesana. Kami diam untuk mengatur napas dulu.

"Ayo, terus berjalan. Kita mungkin bisa sampai ke kota di semenanjung sebelum hujan besar."

"Tidak mau! Kita berteduh saja."

"Sekarang bahkan belum hujan!"

"Tapi sebentar lagi pasti hujan! Aku tidak boleh kena hujan!"

Aku diam mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. Orang ini gila atau apa?

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau kena hujan?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

Tiba-tiba saja, rintik-rintik hujan mulai 'menghujam' tanah dengan pelan. Dia mundur seakan rintik hujan itu bisa mencapainya.

"Kau ini memangnya kucing? Ayolah, hanya hujan kecil. Kalau kau segitu takutnya, kita bisa mencari hotel atau apapun untuk menginap sebelum hujan turun."

"Tidak bisa!"

"Argh! Memangnya kenapa, ha, rakyat jelata? Kau bisa mati kalau kena hujan?"

"Bukan… hanya saja…"

Aku menunggunya.

"Aku ini…"

* * *

"Tsu-chan, adikmu masih belum menjawab telepon juga?" Psyche membawakan sepotong kue untuk Tsugaru dan juga secangkir teh hangat yang tentu saja enak untuk diminum ketika sedang hujan begini.

"Iya. Maaf, aku jadi terus-terusan memakai teleponmu."

"Tidak apa-apa,kok, Tsugaru," jawab Izaya sambil memandang Tsugaru lekat-lekat karena merasa familiar dengan wajah itu.

"Tap, siapa tahu ada yang sedang menelepon kesini sekarang."

Izaya tertawa lebar-lebar. "Tidak mungkin. Mereka pasti menelepon _handphone_-ku kalau membutuhkanku. Jarang ada yang menelepon telepon rumah ini," balasnya.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, maaf, aku akan merepotkan untuk beberapa saat lagi," ujar Tsugaru sambil membungkuk dalma-dalam pada Izaya.

"Silakan saja. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Terima kasih."

* * *

"Kau apa?" tanya Hibiya tidak percaya pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Iya, aku sudah berkata jujur. Kalau kau tidak percaya, ya sudah."

"Kau benar-benar…"

"Iya! Aku alergi air! Puas? Silakan tertawa sepuasmu!"

Hibiya tidak menemukan satupun kelucuan dari orang yang alergi air. Dia hanya memadang pemuda di depannya dengan mata 'kau… apa?' terbaiknya.

"Baiklah. Kita kesampingkan dulu fakta bahwa kau alergi air. Aku masih tidak tahu namamu, rakyat jelata."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mendengus sedikit dan menjawab, "Aku Delic. Dan berhenti memanggilku 'rakyat jelata'. Kau?"

"Aku Orihara Hibiya."

"Jadi, Hibi-chan, kau mau menunggu hujan berhenti, atau kau mau meninggalkan aku saja disini?"

Hibiya seakan kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara.

* * *

"Jadi, Hibi-chan, kau mau menunggu hujan berhenti, atau kau mau meninggalkan aku saja disini?"

Dari semua nama yang bisa dia pakai untuk menghinaku, demi-dewa-maha-tahu-di-atas-sana, kenapa dia harus memanggilku 'Hibi-chan'?

Aku ingin mencincangnya dengan cara yang sama dengan cara bagaimana aku akan mencincang Izaya dan Psyche nanti.

Tapi, melihat matanya yang entah kenapa begitu memukau, aku tidak bisa apa-apa selain diam.

"Hibi-chan? Kau dengar?"

"Eh? Hah? Apa?"

"Kau mau mencari penginapan, kan? Aku disini saja. Selamat tinggal."

Aku duduk di sebelahnya yang duduk pada bangku panjang di depan toko. "Tidak. Kau tadi sudah jadi buronan. Kalau kau tertangkap, tidak ada yang bisa membantumu. Aku disini saja."

Dia tersenyum kecil. "Begitukah? Terima kasih."

Dia lalu masuk ke dalam toko dan membeli beberapa permen dan memakannya sampai habis sendirian setelah aku menolak tawaran permennya.

Hujan berhenti setelah beberapa saat yang cukup lama. Jam lima sore. Baiklah, aku tidak yakin ada taksi yang lewat disini setelah jam segini. Ini hanya kota kecil, lagipula.

Tapi, aku cukup heran untuk menemukan sebuah hotel yang cukup besar dan cukup bagus untuk aku tinggali sampai besok pagi. Aku mengajaknya mausk dan dia mundur.

"Hibi-chan, kau tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan yang tidak-tidak padaku, kan?"

Cukup. Aku merasakan ada urat yang putus dalam kepalaku.

"Diam rakyat jelata, atau aku akan mencincangmu sampai halus dan akan kuberikan untuk dimakan hiu di lautan sana," ancamku sambil mencengkram kemejanya yang terlihat mahal.

"A-aku hanya bercanda, Hibi-chan."

Kau sebaiknya begitu.

* * *

Roppi dari tadi sibuk mengurusi Tsukishima yang terlihat tidak sehat. Dia mungkin demam, tapi Roppi tidak begitu yakin karena duyung, walaupun hanya setengah, memang makhluk air, kan? Apa mereka bisa demam karena bermain hujan?

Tsukishima menggeliat kepanasan di atas tempat tidur, dia tidak mau disentuh, dia tidak mau makan, bajunya basah karena keringat, kulitnya panas.

Semua ini bisa membuat Roppi gila.

* * *

Hibiya diam menunggu Delic yang dari tadi mengurung diri di kamar mandi.

Walaupun sebenarnya kesal karena Delic lama sekali memakai kamar mandi, dia memilih untuk dia dan menunggu daripada mendobrak pintu kamar mandi, menemukan sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang tampan sedang mandi tanpa baju—tentu saja—dan memandangnya dengan wajah terkejut.

Bisa-bisa dia hilang kendali.

Euh. Yang tadi itu… coret saja. Hibiya tidak mungkin hilang kendali. Hilang kendali untuk apa? Dia bukan semacam orang yang depresi yang butuh menyalurkan nafsu apalah-itu-namanya!

"Ugh…" dengus Hibiya kesal. Baru tadi siang menuju sore dia bertemu dengan Delic dan pemuda itu sudah membuat pikirannya kacau begini. Hebat sekali.

Mungkin kalau tidak hujan tadi, dia bisa langsung menyeret Delic ke vilanya yang berada di kota yang masih cukup jauh dari situ dan tidakk harus kehilangan kewarasannya begini.

Coba saja Delic tidak alergi… air…

Tunggu dulu! Kalau pemuda itu alergi air, berarti dia tidak seharusnya mandi _memakai_ air sekarang, kan?

Hibiya langsung mendobrak paksa pintu kamar mandi yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu dan menemukan Delic sedang berendam di dalam _bath tub_. Benar saja, pemuda itu tidak memakai baju dan memandangnya degan wajah terkejut.

Tapi bukan itu yang ada dalam pikiran Hibiya sekarang.

"H-Hibi-chan… ehehe…" Delic tampaknya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain itu dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain mengibaskan ekornya ke udara sekali, dua kali, sebelum membiarkan ekor ikan bersisik putih mutiara dengan selingan sisik magenta dengan sebuah sirip transparan yang panjang yang entah bagaimana caranya menggantikan kedua kakinya itu menjuntai di pinggiran _bath tub_.

"Kau punya tiga detik untuk menjelaskan semua ini! Satu, dua, tiga!" Waktumu selesai. Keluar!" teriak Hibiya agak _shock_. Tidak takut, hanya saja, dia _shock_ sampai menghitung tiga detik hanya dalam waktu satu detik.

"Baiklah! Aku duyung! Puas? Aku lari dari puri tadi karena aku ingin bebas! Kau mau apa sekarang? Mengirimku kembali kesana? Boleh, silakan saja! Atau kau mau menjualku? Kalau kau ingin uang, kau bisa simpan aku saja karena airmataku bisa menghasilkan banyak uang untukmu!" balas Delic juga berteriak.

Hibiya tersadar dari _shock_-nya setelah mendengar teriakan Delic yang entah sejak kapan menangis.

"Maaf…" gumamya pelan. Dia hnaya bingung dan kaget, itu saja. "Aku hanya kaget, itu saja," lanjutnya sambil berjalan ke arah Delic, menyadari ada beberapa butir butiran merah muda keunguan transparan di dalam air. Amethyst?

"Lihat? Aku bisa menghasilkan uang untukmu! Jangan bawa aku kesana! Kumohon…" Delic hanya menangis lebih keras dan tidak berhenti walaupun Hibiya sudah menyuruhnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengirimmu kesana! Aku tidak akan menjualmu, dan aku tidak butuh airmatamu! Jadi, berhenti menangis sekarang, rakyat jelata!"

Delic langsung diam, mencoba untuk menahan airmatanya yang terus mendesak keluar. Astaga, kenapa dia menjadi cengeng sekali seperti ini?

Tangan Hibiya menyentuh pipinya yang masih basah. "Kenapa kau tidak blang saja dari awal?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku kalau kau tahu…" jawab Delic sambil beberapa kali terisak. Dia memang tidak pernah bisa terlalu percaya pada manusia. Dia takut. Manusia terlalu banyak mempunyai mitos tentang duyung yang bisa saja menyebabkan dia terbunuh begitu seseorang mengethui keadaannya.

Daging duyung bisa membuat seseorang abadi. Airmata duyung bisa mengobati. Hati duyung bisa menjadi emas kalau dijemur sampai kering. Duyung adalah makhluk buas yang membunuh manusia. Duyung harus dimusnahkan. Semua itu bohong!

Hibiya menghela napas sedikit. Entah apa yang mendorongnya, dia mencium mata Delic yang masih basah. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Berhenti menangis dan berhenti berpikir aku akan menyakitimu," bisiknya pelan sambil mendekap kepala Delic.

Ya, ampun. Kenapa pemuda yang baru dia temui selama berapa jam ini bisa membuatnya merasa seperti ini?

* * *

Izaya memandang teleponnya yang sekarang sudah berada di tempatnya lagi. Tsugaru sudah pulang ketika matahari mulai terbenam tadi. Padahal, sekarang kan musim panas, matahari pasti terbenam lebih lambat. Kenapa harus cepat-cepat? Lagipula, rumahnya dekat, dia tinggal sendiri. Apa salahnya dia mengiyakan saja permintaan Psyche; menginap dan menemani adiknya satu itu.

"Tsugaru… Tsugaru… Tsugaru… kenapa rasanya dia familiar sekali? Dimana kau pernah mendengar namanya, ya?"

"Ah, Tsu-chan meninggalkan haori-nya," seru Psyche sambil mengangkat pakaian berwarna biru putih di senderan sofa. "Iza-nii, aku ke rumah Tsu-chan dulu, ya."

"Iya. Hati-hati, Psyche," balas Izaya, lalu kembali berpikir tentang betapa familiarnya dia dengan wajah pemuda bermata biru dengan rambut cokelat itu.

Sebuah ketukan di jendelanya mengejutkannya. Dia memandang keluar dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata topaz sedang memandangnya. Shizuo. Izaya segera membukakan pintu dan membiarkan Shizuo masuk.

"Shizu-chan. Kakimu…"

"M-hm…" balas Shizuo sambil masuk dan memeluk Izaya yang mematung.

Tunggu dulu. Shizuo bukan duyung sempurna. Ekornya bisa berubah menjadi kaki hanya dalam dua kondisi. Satu, malam dengan bulan sabit atau tanpa bulan. Dua, bulan purnama ketika…

Izaya melihat keluar jendela dan melihat bulan purnama yang seakan tersenyum menghinanya dengan sangat manis.

"Oh, sial. Aku lupa."

* * *

Setelah meluruskan masalah dan keluar dari kamar mandi, Delic diam saja di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah merah, kulit yang memanas dan napas yang memburu. Hibiya tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan pemuda ini, tapi dia setidaknya bisa menolong sedikit kalau ternyata Delic sakit, kan?

"Hei, kau mau kuambilkan obat demam? Tubuhmu panas."

"Bukan…"

"Ha?"

"Hibi-chan… coba lihat keluar. Bulan apa?"

Hibiya menurut dan melihat keluar lewat jendela. "Bulan purnama, Delic."

Delic terkekeh kecil dan menggeliat sedikit. "Sudah kuduga," gumamnya. "Nee, Hibi-chan, bisa tolong aku?"

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya, aku mau melakukan hubungan seks denganmu."

Baiklah, Delic. Kau terlalu berterus terang.

* * *

"Tsu-chan~!" panggil Psyche di depan rumah Tsugaru. Aneh, Tsugaru tidak langsung membuka pintunya.

Tapi, Tsugaru pasti ada di dalam karena lampu teras sudah menyala. "Tsu-chan, aku masuk."

Tidak ada jawaban. Dia langsung berjalan menuju kamar Tsugaru untuk menyerahkan haori di tangannya langsung kepada pemiliknya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Psyche mendengar suara-suara aneh—sebenarnya tidak terlalu aneh hanya saja cukup aneh untuk terdengar di rumah ini—dari kamar Tsugaru yang gelap. "Tsu-chan?" Psyche mengetuk pintu itu dan suara-suara itu berhenti. "Aku masuk, ya?"

"J-jangan, Psyche."

Hal itu tidak menghentikan Psyche utuk membuka pintu kamar itu dan menemukan Tsugaru yang terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dengan wajah memerah, napas cepat, peluh membasahi tubuhnya, dan baju yang berantakan. Kimono biru pucatnya merosot dan menunjukkan bahu dan dada yang berwarna putih tanpa cela. Sebelah kaos kaki putihnya lepas, entah tergeletak dimana. Bagian belahan kimono-nya tersibak, memperlihatkan kedua kaki jenjang yang juga putih dan… entah kenapa menggoda, walaupun dengan sedikit sisik putih dan biru disana-sini yang terlihat karena cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk. Rambutnya juga, untuk beberapa alasa, berwarna pirang.

Tunggu. Sisik? Rambut pirang?

"Tsu-chan?" Psyche agak terpana melihat Tsugaru yang begini. Dia terlihat mirip sekali dengan Shizuo.

"Jangan lihat…" pekik Tsugaru pelan sambil menutup kakinya yang terbuka. "Jangan…"

"Tsu-chan… kau duyung?"

Tidak menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menjelaskan keadaannya sekarang, Tsugaru mengangguk, berharap Psyche bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menjualnya atau menggunakannya untuk keuntungan.

"Kau kesakitan?"

Dia menggeleng. Ya, dia memang kesakitan, tapi bukan rasa sakit yang buruk.

"Biarkan aku menolongmu, Tsu-chan?"

Tsugaru terdiam. Mungkin tidak apa-apa mempercayai Psyche. Dia mengangguk.

* * *

Roppi dia memandangi Tsukishima yang berlaku aneh sekali hari ini. Tapi, karena Tsukishima sepertinya sedang tidak ingin didekati, dia hanya memadang dari sofa yang ada di depan tempat tidurnya saja.

Dia hampir tertidur ketika tiba-tiba saja Tsukishima bangun dan berjalan mendekatinya,. "Tsukishima…?"

Tsukishima masih tetap dalam keadaan sebelumnya, hanya saja dia mau berjalan sekarang. Dia lalu medudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Roppi dan menunduk untuk mencium Roppi tepat di bibir.

"Tsuki?"

"Roppi-san…" panggil Tsukishima sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Roppi dan merapatkan kedua kakinya yang berada di masing-masing pinggul Roppi, lalu mendesah sedikit.

Roppi memandang Tsukishima yang makin aneh saja.

Ketika Tsukishima menggesekkan sedikit pinggulnya pada pinggul Roppi dan mengerang dengan lantang sambil menggeliat sedikit, Roppi sepertinya mengerti.

"Ya, ampun," gumam Roppi sedikit sebelum membuka kemeja Tsukishima dan menciumnya di leher.

* * *

Shizuo dan Izaya sama-sama diam, tidak ada suara di ruangan itu selain suara ciuman-ciuman dan sedikit erangan yang keluar dari mulut mereka sampai pada akhirnya Izaya memecah kesunyian itu.

"Aku lupa sekarang bulan purnama kedua selama musim panas…" gumamnya sambil menarik Shizuo yang berada di atasnya dan menciumnya lagi.

"Mm… ha… kau ternyata… hh… pikun, Izaya…" balas Shizuo sambil tetap meladeni lidah Izaya yang terus meminta jalan masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Izaya dengan cepat membalik badan mereka sehingga bertukar posisi; Izaya di atas dan Shizuo berbaring pasrah di bawahnya. "Ya… maaf saja kalau aku tidak bisa ingat bahwa setiap bulan purnama kedua musim panas adalah musim kawin kalian. Aku baru mengalaminya sekali sebelumnya."

Shizuo tersenyum dan menarik Izaya ke dalam ciuman panjang yang panas. Lidah mereka bertaut, sama-sama berebut untuk mendominasi, tapi Shizuo kalah pada akhirnya ketika Izaya menggigit pelan bibirnya. Segaris tipis air liur menghubungkan bibir mereka ketika Izaya memutus ciuman itu.

Shizuo membalik lagi posisi mereka. Dengan senyumnya yang menggoda, dia berkata pada Izaya, "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku membuatmu tidak mungkin melupakannya lagi setelah malam ini."

Dengan itu, mereka kembali bersatu dalam ciuman.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

Maaf karena saia berapa hari ga bisa apdet cerita manapun~! Saia hanya punya waktu cukup untuk membalas ripiu aato PM, tapi ga punya cukup waktu buat ngetik karena acara sekolah, rapat OSIS, persiapan acara pembagian raport (yang entah kenapa agak gajhe karena dipakein acara kayak open house kecil-kecilan), lalu siap-siap buat acara nge-MOS. Aduh… saia sibuk banget… *geplakked*

Dan saia tepar sekarang. Setelah sekian lama saia bikin chap panjang, akhirnya saia ngetik segini panjang lagi. OvO Banzai~! *tebar saweran*

Sepertinya, untuk dua ato mungkin empat chap selanjutnya, bakalan berisi lemon. Ya, saia ga tau, tapi seenggaknya satu chappie bakal penuh dengan lemon. Yup. Hehehe… *pervert grin*

Makasih banyak buat yang ripiu di chap sebelumnya; **Me anon** dan **Shinju Ageha**. Terima kasih banyak juga buat yang udah nge-fave ceita agak (terlalu) aneh ini; **Freir **dan **Kumiko Fukuda**. Juga terima kasih banyak bagi para silent reader yang udah baca sampe sini. Makaish semuanya~! *bungkuk dalem-dalem*

Tolong kasih saia saran dan kritiknya lewat ripiu~! Munyahaw, saia mohon undur diri~! *sok sopan*

Minta ripiunya~! Kalo enggak, saia beneran bunuh diri minum kopi~! :D


	7. In Heat

**Title:** Mermaid

**Summary:** Yang namanya musim kawin mereka, ya, yang seperti ini.

**Pairing:** Roppi/Tsuki~! Dan berbagai pairing lainnya~! (Pokoknya para Heiwajima itu uke-nya para Orihara) :D

**Rate:** Strictly M. Anak baik, baca aja dan kasih ripiu ke saia biar saia seneng~! :D

**Disclaimer:** Sampai nanti saia jadi millionaire juga, Narita Ryohgo-sensei ga mungkin rela nyerahin durarara! ke saia.

**Bacotan:** Saia tahu saia molor bukan main. OwO Maaph~! Jangan marah~!

Ya, pokoknya, enjoy the mermaids in heat~! XD *ketawa mesum*

* * *

Dan, seperti yang Shizuo bilang, dia akan membuat Izaya tidak bisa melupakan bahwa tiap bulan purnama baru kedua tiap musim panas adalah musim kawin duyung.

Dia tidak menghiraukan Izaya yang dari tadi mengingatkannya untuk merenggangkan dirinya dulu. Dia langsung menduduki pinggul Izaya, menggesekkan sedikit lubangnya dengan ujung ereksi Izaya, mengangkat pinggulnya tinggi-tinggi, memegang milik Izaya agar tidak bergerak, lalu dengan cepat menduduki kembali pinggul Izaya tepat pada ereksinya yang langsung menelusup dalam sekali ke tubuhnya.

Shizuo meraung kesakitan, tapi juga menggeliat nikmat karena ereksi Izaya bisa dengan sangat tepat menyentuh 'titik' dalam tubuhnya itu.

"Tuh, kan! Apa kubilang! Kau harusnya merenggangkan lubangmu dulu!" Izaya memarahi Shizuo.

Si pirang itu hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi bentakan Izaya. "Habis… aku sudah tidak tahan lagi…" desahnya pelan dan manja sambil mengangkat tubuhnya dengan lamban sekali. Dia membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar, membuat Izaya bisa melihat dengan jelas ereksinya yang berada dalam tubuh Shizuo perlahan keluar. "Hahh… Izaya…" dia mendesah lagi sambil merasakan tubuhnya yang tadi terisi penuh mulai agak kosong dengan perlahan.

Izaya menelan ludahnya. Pemandangan yang disuguhkan Shizuo untuknya terlalu panas. Kulitnya merona, matanya setengah tertutup, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan sesekali kedua rahang itu terkatup ketika pemiliknya merasa sakit, napas memburu, putingnya mengeras, dan, yang paling membuat Izaya terpana, ereksinya yang masih setengah jalan dari keluar sepenuhnya.

Shizuo benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara menyiksanya dengan penyiksaan paling indah di hidupnya.

Dia ingin berada di dalam tubuh Shizuo yang panas dan ketat lagi, dia ingin sekali rasanya mendorong Shizuo agar berbaring telentang dan tinggal menunggu untuk dipenuhi olehnya. Dia ingin sekali kembali ke dalam tubuh Shizuo. Sekarang!

Shizuo bergerak agak cepat mengangkat tubuhnya sampai hanya ujung penis Izaya saja yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. "Izaya~…" panggilnya dengan suaranya yang menggoda. Dia menaikan sedikit lagi tubuhnya, tapi tidak cukup kuat atau tinggi untuk membuat Izaya keluar sepenuhnya dari dirinya.

"Shizu-chan… jangan lakukan. Jangan…"

Sebuah senyum menggoda menghiasi wajah Shizuo. Dan Izaya terlena pada senyum itu sampai Shizuo tiba-tiba mengangkat pinggulnya tinggi-tinggi dan ereksi Izaya keluar sepenuhnya.

"Shizu-chan…" keluh Izaya. Angin dingin dari jendela yang tidak tertutup rapat membuat dirinya menggigil. Padahal bagian dalam tubuh Shizuo begitu nyaman dan panas. Izaya merasa tidak rela keluar dari panas itu.

"Habis… kau ingin melihat aku merenggangkan lubangku, kan?" tanya Shizuo. Senang sekali dia bisa menjahili Izaya seperti ini.

Dia menjilati jemarinya, lalu memasukkan ketiganya ke dalam mulutnya, kembali menjilati, dan lalu menumpahkan liurnya pada tangannya. Kali ini, dia bertumpu pada kedua lututnya dan sebelah sikunya. Perlahan, dia mendorong telunjuknya memasuki lubangnya. Dia tidak menemui sedikit pun kesulitan, maka dia langsung memasukkan kedua jarinya yang lain. Tentu saja tidak akan begitu banyak kesulitan. Dia sudah memasukkan ereksi Izaya terlebih dahulu tadi.

"Shizu…"

"Kau tidak punya pelumas, ya?"

"Ha? Terakhir kali juga, kita tidak menggunakannya. Kau tidak pernah protes."

"Kita melakukannya di air. Kalau begini, aku takut aku bisa luka."

"Tapi tadi kau sudah memasukkan semuanya dan kau baik-baik saja!" protes Izaya.

Shizuo merengut sedikit. "Izaya tidak mengerti…" gumamnya. Dia lalu menundukkan kepalanya, menciumi ereksi Izaya yang sudah agak basah karena tadi, lalu dengan cepat, Shizuo memasukkan seluruhnya ke dalam mulutnya, dan hampir tersedak ketika ujung ereksi Izaya menabrak bagian belakang mulutnya.

Izaya mengerang keras. Ya, dia tidak menduga ini yang akan datang.

Shizuo menghisap penis dalam mulutnya dengan keras, lalu menaik-turunkan kepalanya, menggigit sedikit, lalu melepaskannya.

Ketiga jarinya masih sibuk merenggangkan lubangnya sendiri. Shizuo kembali memasukkan ereksi Izaya ke dalam mulutnya.

Setelah berapa lama merenggangkan, dia menarik keluar jari-jarinya dan juga mengeluarkan milik Izaya dari mulutnya.

Sambil memposisikan dirinya di pinggul Izaya lagi, dia menarik napas. Dia langsung memasukkan ereksi Izaya sepenuhnya ke dalam lubangnya. "Hyah~!" pekiknya ketika ereksi Izaya kembali memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Shizu-chan!" raung Izaya.

"Izaya… Izaya…" Shizuo merintih sambil terus bergerak naik turun sambil menyempitkan lubangnya.

Dia menunduk dan mencium Izaya, meminta untuk dibiarkan masuk. Izaya dengan senang hati memberikan jalan untuk lidah Shizuo masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Lidah mereka bertaut, lagi-lagi saling mendominasi.

Sebelah tangan Izaya bergerak ke bagian bawah tubuh Shizuo dan meremas bokong Shizuo dengan keras sementara yang satu lagi memainkan puting si pirang.

Keduanya mendesah keras.

Dalam hitungan menit, Shizuo melepaskan semennya sambil mengerang lantang. Tubuhnya menegang, lubangnya mengetat dan meremas ereksi Izaya kuat-kaut.

Izaya tidak lagi tahan. Dia juga mengeluarkan semennya ke dalam tubuh Shizuo.

Keduanya diam, mencoba untuk mengatur napas. Lalu, Shizuo memecah kesunyian itu. "Izaya… bualnnya masih tinggi…" gumanya sambil menunduk dan menjilati telinga Izaya.

"Aku tahu, Shizu-chan. Kali ini, kau berbaring saja. Aku yang kan memuaskanmu."

* * *

"Seks?"

Delic tersenyum lemas. Tubuhnya sudah sangat panas dan dia tidak lagi tahan. "Ya? Kumohon… aku tidak tahan…" pintanya dengan wajah memelas. Dia memang rasanya ingin mengutuk musim kawin yang datang dengan teratur tiap tahun.

Hibiya tertawa kecil. "Kau memintaku yang baru pertama kalinya kau temui untuk melakukan itu padamu?"

"Apa boleh buat. Musim kawin selalu membuatku gila."

"Kalau aku sudah melakukannya, aku mungkin akan mengklaim dirimu sebagai milikku. Kau masih mau?" tanyanya dengan seringai yang lebar. Dan menggoda bagi Delic.

Delic tersenyum pada Hibiya. "Boleh, kok."

Hibiya langsung menahan bahu Delic ke tempat tidur dan mencium rahang pemuda berambut pirang itu. Lagi-lagi, Hibiya merasa kesal atas alasan yang sama. Kenapa Delic yang baru dia temui bisa membuatnya seperti ini? Langsung membuatnya melangkah keluar dari zona nyamannya dimana dia tidak harus terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengan emosi atau perasaan orang lain?

"Hibi-chan…" rintih Delic lemah ketika dia menggigit kulit leher Delic setelah melihat ada bekas merah kecil disana.

Kenapa dia harus merasa kesal?

"Apa in, Delic?" tanyanya sambil menekan bekas merah pada leher dan bahu Delic.

"Aku diperkosa." Singkat, padat, jelas, dan datar cara Delic menyampaikan kalimat pendek yang bisa membuat orangtua manapun berteriak kesetanan kalau diucapkan oleh anak mereka itu.

Dilihat dengan cara apapun, terlihat sekali bahwa Hibiya tidak suka mendengar jawaban itu. Dia langsung menarik Delic keluar dari tempat tidur dan menyeretnya ke kamar mandi. Sesampainya disana, dia langsung memaksa Delic bersimpuh di kaki bath tub dan menumpukan tangan si pirang disana. "Angkat pinggulmu," perintahnya dengan suara yang dingin.

Delic menurut. Dia bersimpuh sebentar, lalu menaikkan pinggulnya agak tinggi. "Hibi-chan…?"

Hibiya tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengambil shower dari penahannya di tembok di atas bath tub, menyalakan airnya, lalu menyiram Delic yang langsung memekik kedinginan. "Aku harus membersihkanmu dulu, kalau begitu, Delic," ujarnya dengan seringai.

Jubah mandi yang dari tadi menutupi tubuh Delic lepas, tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kamar mandi.

"Hibi—" Delic tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Hibiya sudah terlebih dulu membuat dia mendesah dengan lantang dengan jemarinya yang dia masukkan ke dalam tubuh Delic dan mulai merenggangkan lubang pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Lalu Delic merasakan air dingin masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Hibiya dengan kasar membuka, merenggangkan, dan mengaduk-aduk dirinya. Delic bisa melihat sisa-sisa 'apapun yang dimasukkan oleh Viscount gila ke dalam tubuhnya' keluar bersama dengan air yang Hibiya masukkan ke dalam tubuhnya dengan paksa. "Hibiya…"

Pemuda yang dipanggil sedikit tersentak. Ini pertama kalinya Delic memanggil dirinya dengan benar.

Dengan sebuah seringai, Hibiya menarik keluar jari-jarinya. "Delic… kau sebaiknya siap sekarang,"ujarnya sambil menurunkan celana panjang hitamnya. Dia memang belum benar-benar merenggangkan Delic. Tapi, memangnya dia bisa peduli akan hal itu sekarang?

Dengan satu gerakan, Hibiya mendorong ereksinya melalui lubang Delic yang langsung memekik sakit. Musim kawin atau bukan, ini pertama kalinya dia membiarkan orang selain dirinya untuk memuaskan dirinya.

Yang dengan viscount itu sih… lain lagi ceritanya. Tapi, itu tidak lagi penting sekarang.

Delic butuh Hibiya untuk bergerak sekarang atau dia akan terus diam merasakan sakit itu lebih lama!

"Hibiya…" erang Delic sambil memandang ke belakang, ke Hibiya yang dari tadi tidak bergerak.

"Ya, Delic?"

"Bergerak. Aku tidak tahan…"

Tidak akan semudah itu bagi Hibiya untuk melakukan permintaan Delic. "Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Hibiya…"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya diam menyeringai sambil menarik keluar ereksinya, sementara Delic menyempitkan lubangnya, berharap hal itu bisa menahan agar bagian tubuh Hibiya itu tetap berada di dalamnya. Ya, setidaknya ujung ereksi Hibiya masih berada di dalamnya sekarang.

"Hibiya… masuk sekarang…"

"Mohon padaku."

Delic hanya memandangi Hibiya dengan mata memelas. Dia sudah tidak tahan dan sekarang Hibiya sedang bermain raja-rajaan dengannya? Ayolah, harusnya pemuda berambut hitam itu tahu betapa Delic sekarang membutuhkannya di dalam tubuhnya! Masa Delic harus meraung-raung memintanya untuk melakukan hal itu?

"Kumohon… masuk…

Ya, itu memang bukan yang terbaik yang bisa Delic katakan. Biar saja, coba lihat siapa tahu Hibiya cukup puas dengan itu.

"Hm? Kau kira yang segitu cukup?"

Tidak cukup?

"Ayo, mohon yang benar Delic…"

Wajah Delic

Wajah Delic bertambah merah. Dia harus benar-benar berani mempermalukan dirinya di depan—atau di bawah?—Hibiya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memandang Hibiya sekali lagi. "Hibiya… kumohon. Aku membutuhkan penismu di dalam tubuhku dan tolong lakukan dengan keras dan cepat sekarang. Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya, jadi sebaiknya kau lakukan sekarang."

Dan dia bisa merasakan wajahnya yang panas bertambah panas. Oh, ya. Hebat.

Hibiya memegang pinggul Delic. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu."

Dia mendorong dirinya masuk dalam-dalam dengan keras, berhasil membuat Delic meraung kesakitan dan nikmat sekaligus.

Tangannya mulai menggerayangi tubuh Delic. Dia memeluk Delic erat-erat. Tangannya yang satu bergeerak ke bawah, mulai bermain dengan ereksi Delic sementara tangannya yang satu lagi bergerak bermain dengan puting Delic yang mengeras.

"Hyah!" Delic menjerit ketika Hibiya mendorong ereksinya dengan keras lagi, tepat mengenai prostatnya dengan lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Hibiya lansgung menekan titik itu dengan ereksinya, menjadikan tampat yang sama sebagai sasaran tiap kali dia bergerak masuk dan keluar.

Dia pandangi tubuh Delic yang ternyata dipenuhi dengan bekas-bekas berwarna merah. Tiap tanda dia timpa dengan tanda baru dengan mulutnya. "Ah…" Delic merintih sedikit ketika Hibiya menggigit bahunya dengan keras.

"Delic… kau milikku."

Dengan itu, Hibiya bergerak lebih cepat lagi sementara Delic di bawahnya hanya bisa merintih dan mengerang penuh kenikmatan tiap Hibiya menyerang terus-menerus titik yang sama dalam tubuhnya itu. "Hibiya… ah… jangan terlalu… uh… cepat… hyah… Hibi-_yah_~!"

Delic melepaskankan semennya, membasahi tangan Hibiya dan dinding luar bath tub, jugalantai. Dia meremas ereksi Hibiya kuat-kuat dalam tubuhnya dan Hibiya juga mengeluarkan cairan putih kental ke dalam tubuh Delic, yang ikut kelua sedikit ketika dia menarik penisnya keluar.

"Hibi-chan…" panggil Delic sambil berbaring lemas di lantai, tidak peduli bahwa rambutnya terkena semennya sendiri.

"Hm?" tanya Hibiya sambil mengecup kening Delic.

"Kita lakukan sambil mandi, ya?" tanya Delic dengan wajah yang cerah oleh senyuman puas. Ya, kalau Hibiya memang menginginkannya sebagai miliknya, berarti Hibiya harus berani memenuhi keingintahuannya tentang hal-hal seperti ini, kan?

Hibiya terkekeh sedikit. "_Shower_ atau _bath tub_, Delic?"

* * *

Tsugaru menyandar pada tembok di belakangnya dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar dan ereksi yang sudah mulai basah. Kedua tangannya menarik, meremas, memainkan ereksinya dan buah zakarnya. Sebuah desahan panjang keluar dari mulutnya ketika dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan tangannya yang satu berganti tugas.

Dia melipat kedua kakinya ke atas agar pinggulnya agak terangkat dan lubangnya bisa terlihat jelas oleh siapapun yang duduk di depannya. Dalam hal ini, Psyche yang sedang dudukdi lantai dengan memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya di tempat tidur dengan sikunya menjadi tumpuan, memandanginya dengan tatapan intens.

"Kau yakin, Psyche?" tanyanya sambil menekan lubangnya sedikit dengan jemarinya. Dia percaya saja kalau kata Psyche hal ini akan lebih menyenangkan daripada stimulasi biasa. Tapi, dia belum berani untuk mencoba hal yang baru ini. Stimulasi anal.

Tidak, dia belum pernah mencobanya.

"Tenang saja. Rasanya nikmat kok, Tsu-chan. Mau aku yang melakukannya untukmu?" tanya Psyche dengan wajah cerianya yang seperti biasa. Hanya saja kali ini ditambah dengan sedikit seringai dalam senyumnya.

Tsugaru menggeleng pelan. "Aku saja…" gumanya seperti berbisik sambil menekan jalan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dengan lebih keras. Ujung jari tengahnya masuk, ruas pertama, ruas kedua, ketiga, sampai ke pangkal jarinya. Setiap gerakan membuatnya mengernyit kesakitan.

Apa mungkin Psyche berbohong padanya?

Dia memutuskan untuk terus mencoba saja. Jari tengahnya bergerak keluar masuk, makin lama makin mudah.

"Tambah telunjukmu," perintah Psyche sambil menelusuri paha Tsugaru dengan jarinya. Jarinya berhenti sebentar pada kepingan sisik berwarna biru muda pada paha dalam Tsugaru.

"Uhm…" Tsugaru menuruti perintah Psyche. Dia mendorong telunjuknya masuk. Rasanya sedikit lebih sakit daripada yang pertama tadi.

Lalu dia menggerakkan keduanya seperti tadi lagi, kelaur dan masuk. Tapi Psyche menahan pergelangan tangnnya. "Kau salah, Tsu-chan," ujarnya. "Harusnya, kedua jarimu ini bukan hanya bergerak keluar masuk. Coba jauhkan keduanya."

Tsugaru lagi-lagi menurut. Dia menjauhkan jari telunjuknya dari jari tengahnya. Rasanya perih dan seperti terbakar, tapi dia tetap melakukannya. Lubangnya terbuka sedikit dan Psyche merasa celananya mulai terasa makin ketat saja.

"Begini, Psyche?" tanya Tsugaru dengan napas agak berat dan mata yang setengah tertutup.

"Iya. Sekarang jari manismu juga."

Tsugaru memandang Psyche dengan mata yang agak terbelalak. Dua jari saja dia sudah kepayahan seperti ini. Apalagi kalau dia tambahkan dengan satu jari lagi. "Psyche…"

"Ayo, lakukan saja."

Salahkan orangtuanya yang membesarkan dia menjadi anak yang penurut. Tsugaru mendorong masuk jari manisnya sambil merintih panjang.

Psyche mendekatinya dan mencium rahangnya dan bagian belakang cuping telinganya. "Biar aku bantu, deh," bisiknya pelan sambil menyusuri tubuh Tsugaru dari lehernya, turun ke dadanya dan bermain sebentar dengan putingnya, perut, dan dengan cepat jemari Psyche bergabung dengan milik Tsugaru di dalam tubuhnya.

"Psyche!" Tsugaru menjerit ketika lubangnya terasa perih sekali karena tiba-tiba dimasuki oleh tiga jari sekaligus. Airmatanya menggenang di sudut matanya. "Sakit…" rintihnya pelan sambil menggeliat.

Psyche diam dan terus mendorong masuk jarinya. "Ah, pantas saja kau kesakitan dari tadi," gumamnya pelan. "Kau menyentuh tempat yang salah," ujar Psyche sambil menuntun jemari Tsugaru dengan jemarinya yang juga berada di dalam si pirang. "Nah, lain ceritanya kalau kau menyentuh disini," ujarnya sambil memaksa jari Tsugaru menekan satu titik di dalam tubuhnya.

Ada sedikit sentakan dari dalam tubuhnya. Tsugaru menyentuh titik itu lagi. Sentakan itu terasa lagi.

"Itu juga masih tempat yang salah. Itu baru ujungnya, Tsu-chan," bisik Psyche sambil sesekali mengulum daun telinganya. "Punyamu dalam sekali, ya?"

Mendengar itu, Tsugaru memaksa jarinya untuk masuk lebih dalam dan menekan titik yang baru itu.

"Ah~!" Tsugaru menjerit dan tubuhnya tersentak keras. Airmata yang tadi tergenang jatuh ke seprai. Berubah menjadi dua butir batu bening berwarna biru.

"Ah, ya, yang itu."

Psyche juga ikut menekan dan terus menyerang titik itu dengan jarinya. Memang agak susah karena lubang Tsugaru yang masih sempit karena baru pertama kalinya melakukan ini, tapi dia tetap melakukannya hanya untuk melihat ekspresi Tsugaru yang begitu menggoda.

Setelah berapa lama, Tsugaru mengeluarkan semennya dari ereksinya yang tadi terlupakan sambil mengerang lantang.

Psyche menarik keluar jemarinya dan menurunkan retsleting celana panjang putihnya, lalu menarik keluar ereksinya yang terasa sakit karena dari tadi dikekang dari dalam celananya. "Supaya gampang, Tsu-chan, kita bisa menggunakan ini," ujarnya sambil menggesekkan ereksinya pada milik Tsugaru yang agak lemas karena baru saja mencapai puncak.

Tsugaru memandang milik Psyche.

Tidak mungkin! Miliknya itu pasti sangat sakit kalau dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya karena ukurannya juga lebih besar dari sekedar enam jari! Lagipula, kenapa dengan tubuh yang tidak terlalu besar, Psyche bisa punya yang seperti itu?

"Terkejut, Tsu-chan?" tanya Psyche sambil melepas _headphone_-nya dan meletakkannya pada meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Tsugaru. Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Psyche…" Tsugaru agak sedikit takut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tsugaru. Aku akan membuatmu merasa nikmat," bisik Psyche sambil menarik keluar jari Tsugaru dari lubangnya dan menekankan ujung ereksinya pada lubang Tsugaru, siap untuk menggantikan perasaan kosong yang sekarang ada karena jari-jari yang sudah di keluarkan.

Dia mendorong dengan keras sampai setidaknya setengah ereksinya masuk ke dalam tubuh Tsugaru yang langsung meraung nikmat karena titik tadi tersentuh dengan keras. "Psyche~!" jerit Tsugaru. Dia tidak menyangka rasa sakit yang ada tidak terlalu terasa seperti ini dan dia tidak menyangka dia bisa mengeluarkan nada seperti itu dalam hidupnya. Baiklah, dia tidak lagi peduli kalau nada suaranya terdengar aneh. Dia hanya ingin Psyche bergerak memenuhinya sekarang walaupun dia sudah menduga dia akan pegal-pegal besok.

"Ya, Tsugaru?" Psyche menanggapi sambil menghisap puting Tsugaru yang mengeras dari tadi, lalu menjilati dengan lahap cairan putih kental yang membasahi perut dan dada Tsugaru.

"Lagi…"

Dengan sebuah seringai, Psyche menarik keluar ereksinya sampai tinggal ujungnya di dalam dan mendorongnya kemabli masuk dengan lebih keras lagi dibandingkan dengan yang tadi, kali ini nyaris sampai ke pangkalnya.

"HYAH~!" Tsugaru lagi-lagi menjerti.

'Tsu-chan itu senang berteriak kalau sedang melakukan hubungan seks,' Psyche membuat catatan kecil dalam otaknya.

Dia menarik lagi ereksinya dan mendorongnya masuk, keluar, masuk, keluar, masuk, terus begitu sampai akhirnya dia sendiri merasa bahwa dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan dengan liang Tsugaru ynag ketat dan panas sekali.

"Tsu~ga~ru~, kukeluarkan di dalam, ya?"

Tsugaru sudah terlalu tenggelam dalam kenikmatan untuk bisa menolak. Dia hanya mengangguk lemas sambil membuka lilitan obi-nya yang sepertinya hanya sebagai penahan agar kimono-nya tidak lepas. Begitu obi tersebut lepas, kimono Tsugaru juga langsung merosot, menunjukkan sedikit lagi kulit yang seputih marmer.

Psyche langsung hilang kendali rasanya. Dia mendorong dan menarik ereksinya dengan cepat tanpa memberikan Tsugaru kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimat apapun yang tadinya mau dia katakan.

"Psy—ah! J-jangan… yah~… Psyche… terlalu… ah… unh… yah~!"

Tsugaru mencapai puncak untuk kedua kalinya malam itu.

Dan Psyche tidak bisa tahan dengan remasan erat lubang Tsugaru di sekeliling penisnya. Dia mengeluarkan semennya dalam tubuh Tsugaru sambil mengerang puas.

Keduanya lalu terbaring di tempat tidur sambil mencoba untuk mengatur napas.

"Psyche… hh… bulannya… hhah…" ujar Tsugaru dengan napas yang terpotong-potong.

"Hm?"

"Bulannya… masih tinggi…"

Psyche menyeringai sedikit mendengarnya. "Jadi, apa itu maksudnya aku boleh melakukannya lagi?"

* * *

"Roppi-saaaan~…" desah Tsukishima yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menggeliat sedikit. Kacamatanya merosot dan sedikit berkabut. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan napsanya memburu. Kedua kakinya terbuka lebar dan kepala Roppi berada di antaranya.

Roppi berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menghiraukan desahan-desahan yang dikeluarkan oleh Tsukihsima. Dia tetap melakukan apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

Membuat Tsukishima mencapai puncak sekarangjuga.

Roppi menjilati pangkal ereksi Tsukishima, lalu mengulum ujungnya, sedikit menggigit, lalu menelan ereksi si pirang ke dalam mulutnya sepenuhnya.

Tsukishima mengerang lantang lagi dan semennya kelaur lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Roppi berdiri dan memandang Tsukishima yang hanya diam dan balas memandang

Duyung itu tidak terlalu banyak meminta. Dia hanya diam dan menerima apapun yang bersedia Roppi lakukan untuknya agar bisa lepas dari perasaan aneh yang baru pertama kali dia alami ini.

Tapi, sepertinya, sekedar oral saja tidak akan cukup baginya.

"Tsuki. Naik ke tempat tidur," perintah Roppi lembut sambil menunduk dan mencium bibir Tsukishima. Dia mendorong bibir Tsukishima sedikit ddengan lidahnya dan Tsukishima, entah insting atau karena sudah tahu, langsung membuka mulutnya untuk lidah Roppi masuk. Berapa saat, lidah Roppi menelusuri bagian dalam mulut Tsukishima yang tidak melawan balik dengan lidahnya, hanya menautkannya pada milik Roppi sesekali.

"Roppi-san?" Tsukishima belum juga bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Tempat tidur, Tsuki," ulang Roppi. "Sekarang."

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

Wahaha~! Saia telat banget apdetnya dari hari yang direncanakan~! *bangga* Yea, it's a bit hectic lastly. Saia bingung nyari waktu yang tepat untuk apdet ato publish tanpa dipelototin, haha. Tadinya, chappie ini mau saia apdet kemaren siang setelah 'Curse the Size', tapi saia tiba-tiba harus pergi. Jadi, ga jadi deh. Hehe.

Dan, kayaknya ga terlalu seru ya… =^= Saia sendiri paling suka yang Psyche, soalnya Tsu-chan-nya innocent-innocent gimana~ gitu. Tapi tentang 'ukuran' Psyche itu… jangan tanya. Pokoknya, jangan. Lalu, buat bagian RoppiTsuki-nya, itu di next chap. Hehehe.

Okeh, deh. Sekian dulu, pemirsa. Kita jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~! :D

Minta ripiunya~! XD


End file.
